The Overlord of Shadows
by Dragoon321
Summary: They trapped him for what they had hoped to be eternity, but now he is free again and all creation hangs in the balance. Will Danny Phantom be able to save his world or will everything, even time, fall to the power of shadow? [DxE][Complete][R&R]
1. The Binding of Shadow

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR ANY CHARACTERS ASSOCIATED WITH HIS SHOW! The only character here that I own is Draconum!

Prelude: The Binding of Shadow

-- Some Where In Ghost Zone Long Ago --

The ghosts trembled in fear even as they moved in to attack. How many of them had already fallen Pariah Dark didn't know nor did he care. The monster had to be destroyed or else all hope for both the living and the dead was lost.

"FORWARD!" Pariah thunder, "HE IS WEAKENING!"

At the sound of his voice the thousands of attacking ghost surged forward in one final push. They seemed to over whelm their single foe with the weight of their numbers. But then over the sound of the battle a malicious laughter could be heard. The 'King of Ghosts' flinched at that sound. He had heard that laugh once before.

"I may fall this day." The creatures voice whispered in the minds of his countless foes, "But shadow can never be destroyed and your victory," powerful dark energy began building up at the center of the mass of specters, "will be at a terrible price!"

Again that laugh echoed throughout Ghost Zone just before a horrifying explosion ripped through the phantom army. Ghosts shrieked in terror as they were torn asunder, their souls forever destroyed. Pariah Dark braced himself putting up his strongest shield, but even that only protected him for a moment from the power of the blast, although it did save him from the worst of it, before shattering like a thin sheet of glass. The world went black and Pariah Dark knew no more for a time.

-- Some Time Later --

Pariah Dark struggled to his feet with the other survivors and looked around at the carnage. Even to him it was horrifying; the one thought that came to his mind was that this is what hell must look like. Then his eyes fell on what he had hoped never to see again. The beast remained, though he was imprisoned in what appeared to be crystal. Pariah Dark approached the crystallized form of the monster slowly, wary of a trap. The few other survivors strong enough to move followed. Before the them stood Draconum, The Overlord of Shadows incased in a tomb of his own creation, a mocking fanged smile on his dragon-like face, and his burning eyes closed; hopefully forever.

"Can we destroy him?" One of the other ghosts asked.

Pariah Dark looked at the crystallized monster and shook his head. "No, I doubt even with the combined power of all the ghosts that were here we could have. He said it himself, shadow can never be truly destroyed and he is shadow incarnate." Pariah Dark paused thinking, "We will simply have to put him some where that no one will be able to free him and make sure he never awakens again."

The others nodded. Even though entombed and severely weakened they could sense the overwhelming power of the monster before them.

How many spirits had been destroyed forever? How many humans were still dieing of the Plague this creature had unleashed in the living world? Billions? Perhaps even trillions? Pariah Dark didn't know. He simply hoped with everything that was left of his humanity that Draconum would never awaken again.


	2. Someone Knows a Secret

Chapter 1: Someone Knows a Secret

-- Over Amity Park Present Day --

Danny Phantom flew high in the night sky. He knew the ghost was around here some were but some how it was managing to hide from him. He hated it when they didn't just come charging out to fight him so he could send them packing quickly before they drew too much attention. It almost made him miss Ember, at least she never ran...

"Hey dipstick!" an all too familiar female voice said behind him.

Danny groaned. Cursing irony under his breath he spun around just in time to catch a guitar in the stomach.

"Gah!" He coughed backing up holding his stomach.

He smiled sarcastically and said, "You know I was just thinking about you too."

Ember grinned at him evilly her fiery blue hair dancing, "Hope it wasn't anything _naughty _dipstick or I might just have to kill you!"

She lunged at him swinging her weapon of choice down at him like an axe. He dodged it and tried to land a punch in her stomach catching nothing but air. He ducked instinctively just as Ember's guitar screamed through the air right were his head had been. He tried to land another punch, but just caught more air as she did a back flip and landed gracefully a few yards away.

'Crap!' He thought, 'She got stronger!'

"You 'might' have to kill me?" he said grinning, "I thought you tried kill me the last thirty times. You never really learn do you?"

Ember's eyes blazed red at his comment and she unleashed a massive ecto-blast. Danny put up a shield that deflected it and the fired two of his own blasts back. Ember, still in a rage, batted both of the blasts away with her guitar, but failed to notice Danny phase out and appear behind her. She spun around swinging her guitar at head level but Danny ducked under it and slammed a fist into her stomach with all his strength.

"Damnit!" Ember cursed as she buckled over from the force of the punch. "You'll pay for this dipstick!"

"I still have to pay for the last couple dozen first." Danny said with another cocky grin. With that he landed another solid punch right on the side of her head knocking her out cold.

He sighed, bent down, picked her up and headed back to the his house to put her back in Ghost Zone. He had stopped using the Fenton Thermos on her a long time ago and instead just carried her back through the portal. He jumped into the air, flying was faster then walking after all. Danny looked down at the ghost girl in his arms and sighed, she really doesn't learn. Danny couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was and the fact that he was carrying her in his arms didn't help any.

-- Close to the Fenton Works--

He sighed again, then heard a groan and almost dropped Ember out of sheer surprise. He stopped moving forward and held as still as he could, the last thing he needed was her waking up in his arms. Her eyes fluttered half open.

'Shit!' He thought.

"Eh? Fenton? Whats going on?" She asked still half knocked out.

His jaw dropped, 'SHIT! How the hell does she know who I am?!'

"Eeerr... Your dreaming!" He stuttered the first thing that came to mind, "Y - yea! Your dreaming. Go back to sleep."

"Oh." She said sleepily, "OK."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head on his shoulder. He sighed in relief, that was close. Then he remembered that she had known his _real _last name.

'This isn't good.' He thought looking at Ember, 'This really, really isn't good.'

He tried to shrug her arms off his neck but she just tighten her grip and snuggled her head against him. He immediately turned a bright shade of red at the small display of affection.

'Got to get her to the Portal and then once she is in Ghost Zone I might be able to get some answers out of her safely.'

-- Ghost Zone --

Danny looked around and shivered, it wasn't hard to tell why ghosts kept trying to escape from here. He set Ember down on the ground and shook her trying to wake her up, it didn't take much.

She sat bolt upright and looked around at her surroundings snarling when she realized she was back in Ghost Zone.

"Damnit I'll kill him next time that little..." Then she spotted Danny sitting a few feet away staring at her."WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Her fists began glowing and she reached for her guitar. She was obviously ready for another round.

"Isn't getting beat once a day enough?" He couldn't help but ask.

Embers eyes and hair turned blood red. A massive fire blast erupted from her hair which Danny barely dodged in time. He phased out closing distance with her while invisible.

"WHERE DID YOU GO YOU LITTLE..." Danny phased in right in Embers face and tackled her to the ground. He pinned her hands to the ground and used his weight to keep her from getting away.

"Listen Ember I just want you to answer some questions." he panted.

"Oh yea, and _why _would I do that." She snarled struggling to get out from under him, "Get off of me before I..."

"Before you what? In case you can't tell I have you at a slight disadvantage here."

She struggled for another minute then gave up panting. Then to Danny's utter amazement she started to blush! He didn't even think she could blush! She looked up at him then looked away again.

"Fine! Just get off of me!"

"Why so you can try to blast me again?"

She looked at him blushing even more, "I won't try anything! Just get up!"

"Why should I trust you?" he asked, "And why are you blushing?"

She smirked at him strangely, "I don't know dipstick maybe cuzz of _this_?" He felt something squeeze his waist and looked down and finally noticed how they were positioned.

What he had felt had been Embers legs seeing as he was positioned between them snugly and pressed almost flat against her. If anyone had passed by they probably would of thought that they were... His face immediately turned crimson at the thought, but he made himself stay were he was.

"You promise you won't try anything." He asked trying to sound calm even though he could feel his face burning up.

"If you stay like _that_," she said with that same strange grin, "I might just try _something_."

He jumped up off of her. She snickered at him. She didn't move for a second giving Danny a rather good view of her. This only made him blush even more. Then seeming to regain her composer she stood up, crossing her arms under her breasts, which Danny couldn't help but stare at for a second.

"My face is up here." She said smugly, "Now what do you want."

Danny shook himself trying to pull out of his current train of thought. "Do you know who I am?"

Ember rolled her eyes, "Yea dipstick I know who you are, just like almost every other ghost stuck in this little hell hole. Your the bastard that some how got out of here without anyone noticing and now when anyone else tries to leave you throw us back in!" She said snarling with rage at the end.

"That's not what I meant Ember." He said narrowing his eyes at her, "I mean do you know who I _really _am?"

She looked away from him for a moment then turned back. "Yea, Danny _Fenton _I know who you really are."

He stared at her. "Then why, I mean who, how did you..."

"Oh come on! Besides the spandex and a few colors you don't look any different it wasn't hard to figure out."

"How many other people know?" He asked a little shell shocked.

"As amazed as I am just me I think." she said more then a little disgusted then she eyed him nervously, "So what are you going to do? Destroy me so I don't tell?" She acted like that's exactly what he was going to do.

'Shit damnit fuck and any other curse word that I can't think of!' He was trying to think of some way around that, any way at all! He couldn't destroy her! He just couldn't bring himself to do that. Then an idea popped into his head. It wasn't going to be easy to explain to his parents or his friends but he didn't really have a choice.

"I'll make you a deal..." He began slowly...

-- Draconum's Tomb --

The shadows move with a will of their own as a certain crystal begins to glow. A small crack appears and ever so slowly begins to spread. The shadows tremble in anticipation. Very soon now, very soon...


	3. Ember's New Home

Chapter 2: Ember's New Home

-- The Fenton Works --

Ember was standing in the next room nervously while Danny tried to explain everything to his parents. Jazz, who had all ready known about Danny's powers, was trying to calm them both down. His father kept saying that he was going to throw Danny in the Fenton Stockade and when Danny pointed out he could just phased through it he started reaching for a Fenton Thermos.

"Dad!" Jazz yelled, "Your are _not _using that on Danny!"

Jack stopped for a moment and thought, "Good point! I'll go get an ecto blaster!"

"DAD!!" Jazz yelled again this time horror struck.

"Calm down dear!" Maddie said crossing her arms in that way all mothers do when they are angry with their kids, "I am sure our children have an explanation for why they didn't tell us. And I hope for their sakes its a _very _good one." She glared at Danny first.

Danny pointed at Jazz, "I didn't even know she knew about it why not ask her. I was afraid you would try to blast me!"

The mention of blasting made Jack's hand twitch towards a nearby ecto blaster and said hand was promptly smack away by a panicked Jazz.

"Young lady go to your room!" Jack said rubbing his hand.

"You were going to blast your own son!" Jazz said in exasperation.

"Now, now dear your daughter does have a point." Maddie interjected.

"Fine then, TO THE FENTON STOCKADE!!"

-- A Few Moments Later --

From inside the Fenton Stockade, "I meant one of _them _not me!" Jack shouted.

"Now then," Maddie said, "You might want to introduce your blue haired friend properly."

"Oh right!" Danny said, "Ember I think they are calm enough for you to come in now."

Ember walked in nervously and looked around the room. To Danny's surprise she actually stood behind him like she was hiding. He grabbed her shoulders and pull her in front of him.

"Ember meet my big sister Jazz, my Mom and my Dad." He said pointing at each person in turn indicating the Stockade when he mentioned his father. "Mom, Dad, Sis meet Ember, she's a ghost."

"Hi." Ember said shyly. She wasn't acting anything like her normal hot headed self.

Maddie stared for a moment then stepped forward and a little awkwardly shook Ember's hand. "Pleasure to meet you dear."

Jazz, who remembered Ember from more then one occasion, was more then a little nervous about having the powerful ghost near her. She still managed a half hearted hello at least.

"It _would _be a pleasure to meet you I am sure," Jack said his voice muffled by the Stockade, "that is if I wasn't locked in my own Fenton Stockade!"

Danny walked up to the stockade, Ember nervously clinging to his arm. "You promise you won't try to blast her or me?"

Jack seemed to think for a moment, "Now by blast do you mean..."

"Oh, for gods sake dad just say 'I promise' and we will let you out!" Jazz barked.

"Fine, fine," Jack said, "I promise! Now get me out of here!"

Danny phased his hand and arm through the stockade causing a small gasp from his mother and pulled Jack out without opening it. Jack looked around a little perplexed for a moment then noticed Ember and visibly flinched.

"Well," Jack coughed, "Maybe you should tell us why you brought her here?"

-- An Hour or so Later --

Danny leaned against his door and sighed in relief. After getting over the initial shock of finding out their son was half ghost his mom and dad didn't seem to mind letting Ember stay. Jazz was a little skeptical, but when Danny told her it was the only way he could keep Ember from telling every ghost in Ghost Zone who he really was without destroying her Jazz agreed.

Ember was sitting on the floor a few feet away. He looked at her and grinned. "Told you I could get you out."

Ember stuck her tongue out at him. "So what now dipstick. Your stuck with me living here with you."

"Better then you spreading my identity all over Ghost Zone and besides I can keep an eye on you here." He said throwing himself on his bed, "What are you complaining about anyways? You don't have to go back now."

Ember floated over him so she could look him in the eye as he was laying down. She _looked _happy at least. "So were am I sleeping then?"

He coughed. He hadn't thought about that. "Well... I mean..."

"I'm stuck in here with you aren't I?"

"Yea I guess so." He said blushing slightly.

"Great!" Ember said as she floated around the room absentmindedly. Danny couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not...

-- Draconum's Tomb --

The top of the crystal cracked and broke away revealing a dragon-like head, broad scaly shoulders, and the tips of a pair of bat like wings. The shadows danced madly around as two blazing green eyes slowly opened and a fanged smile spread over Draconum's face.

'Oh so close.' He thought looking down at the rest of his body still trapped in the crystal. How much longer? A hour? A day? A week? A year? It didn't matter. In the end he could wait for eternity if he had too.

His smile broadened far beyond human proportions, 'Shadow is eternal. Time is nothing to me.'

His eyes closed contently as he waited for his ever approaching freedom.

'So close.' The mental echo reverberated outward away from the tomb.

The shadows thickened and consumed all light leaving nothing but darkness...


	4. Discovery

Chapter 3: Discovery

-- Draconum's Tomb --

Draconum looked down at at his still traped legs and smiled. He flexed arms that had not moved for centuries.

'My power is returning.' he thought as he watched the shadows around him dance with glee.

He opened his hand and an orb of green light appeared, grasped in his claws.

"Show me," he whispered, "the most powerful creatures of this time!"

The orb flashed and an image began to form on it's glass like surface. Pariah Dark's tomb appeared.

Draconum smirked wickedly. "Not so high and mighty these days I see oh 'King of Ghosts'." His malicious laughter echoed off the unseen walls of the tomb. "Show me more."

The image of another ghost appeared, this one female. Her hair was blue and danced like fire. Strapped to her back was what appeared to be some kind of stringed instrument. Draconum looked her over and guessed she was around 19 when she died.

"Her death?" he asked the orb and it flashed brightly as it complied with his request. A moving image began to appear in the orb and just as it finished coming into focus a haunting yet beautiful human voice filled the tomb. Draconum looked on silently as the girl in the picture sang her song in a blazing inferno that she had started. The fire reached her, but she didn't seem to feel it and just kept on singing. As the flames consumed her, the last line of her song reached him along with the dieing screams of the man who had betrayed her, the man who she burned.

"You will remember my name!"

"Ember, such an vengeful death." he said nodding, he would remember it, "Tragic, but what a beautiful voice." He grinned darkly. "I'll bet her screams will sound divine. Show me another."

The orb flashed again and another image appeared, this time Draconum's eyes blazed with amusement. It was the image of a ghost boy no older then 16 if that. He was garbed in a black and white outfit with the symbol of a white 'D' on his chest.

"Interesting." Draconum said, "Show me his death." The orb glowed as it tried to do as it was told but went blank without forming an image.

Draconum thought for a moment. "Show me his true form."

The sphere flashed and now where stood a phantom stood a human teenager similar in appearance. Draconum chuckled.

'So a half-ghost then!' He thought with a great deal of interest, 'I would like to meet this boy!'

More of the crystal crumbled off. Draconum looked over his shoulder and moved his now freed wings, stretching them to a wing span of nearly 30 feet. He looked back to the orb still containing the image of the boy.

"His name?" The orb turned solid green but a voice echoed out of it.

"Danny Fenton get out of that bathroom right now or I swear I will phase in there!"

'Danny Fenton.' He thought as if tasting the name then he smiled, 'No, more like Danny _Phantom_!'

Then he realized something and his spiky eyebrow ridges rose in surprise. The voice had been Ember's!

"Show me!" he hissed with interest.

The orb flashed again and showed Ember standing outside of a door banging on it in frustration. Another girl was standing behind her, arms crossed. She looked about the same age but was very much alive and had long red hair.

Draconum released the sphere and let it float in the front of him. He watch the scene silently with a small amused grin.

"Danny get out right now or..."

-- Fenton's Home --

"...I'll phase in there I swear it!"

"Just give me another second would you!" Danny yelled back.

He heard both girls mumbling as he got out of the shower and grabbed a towel. He tried to dry off fast then wrapped the towel around his waist and headed for the door.

"That's it!" He heard Ember shout as she phased through the door her hair blazing. "_OUT_!"

"Ok, ok I'm going! _Jeez_!" He ran for it before she decided to blast him. He bolted out as fast as he could and ran past a very irritated Jazz. He slammed his door in a rush and looked around for some cloths to throw on. He opened his closet and grabbed a random assortment. He heard footsteps coming down the hall.

'Oh god, _please _tell me she cooled off some!' he thought.

Ember phased through the door her hair still dancing, but more calmly. She was irritated but not as much as she had been. He almost sighed in relief then noticed she wasn't wearing anything but a towel. He stared at her a moment then turned his back quickly.

"Whats your problem?" Ember asked. "And get away from the closet I ain't reaching around you for my cloths!"

He hadn't even known ghosts took showers! He moved out of Embers way as she reached for her cloths. He heard a shuffling noise and devolved a small nose bleed when he realized she was getting dressed with him standing right there. He could just turn around and act like it was an accident...

"Alright baby-pop, I'm decent now." He heard Ember say behind him sarcastically.

He sighed as he turned around and started to say something but cut off short. She wasn't wearing anything but a bra and a thong. His nose erupted.

"Whats wrong _now_?" She asked again as she pulled on a pair of _HIS _pants!

He slapped a hand over his nose to stop the bleeding and tried to act nonchalant. "Nothings wrong! And those pants are mine!"

"So? What do you want me to run around in my panties for you all day?" She ask sarcastically.

"Thats not what... I mean... I didn't say..." He took a deep breath, "Why do you have to do that to me?"

"Do what?" she asked innocently. She smiled like a fox as he sat down on the bed and grabbed a pillow to put on his lap.

"You have to learn some modesty." He mumbled.

Ember grinned again, "I love you too baby-pop." She said with a giggle and she went back to the closet to find a shirt.

'So close...' a voice whispered in his head.

Danny froze. He glanced at Ember and saw her staring at him. "Did you just hear that?"

"Yea." she whispered.

"What was it?"

"I don't know." She looked out the window, "Something bad..."


	5. Freedom

Chapter 4: Freedom

-- Fenton's House --

"What?!" Sam practically shrieked over the phone, "What do you mean she is 'staying here from now on'?!"

Danny flinched. He knew she would be pissed, but he didn't think she would be this mad. "Sam listen. It was the only way I could make sure she wouldn't just go around telling people who I am."

"She is sleeping with you!!" Sam screamed.

Danny flinched again, "I didn't say that! I said she was sleeping in the same room as me." He wanted to punch himself as soon as he said it.

There was a low growl on the other end of the line and Sam slammed the phone down.

"Didn't go over well did it?" Tucker asked. Tucker had come over and seen Ember walking down a hall and freaked. It had taken both Danny and Jazz a hour to calm him down enough to explain things to him.

Ember walked into the kitchen and leaned on the counter. Tucker flinched when she looked at him. "How did she take it."

"Well, it could of been worse." Tucker coughed and looked at him. "Ok, no it couldn't have been!" He leaned back against the counter next to Ember.

"Sorry." she said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Tucker looked at them and shook his head, "She just needs some time to calm down. Its not every day you find out your best friend is sleeping... err ... I uh mean _living _with one of his most powerful enemies."

Danny sighed. Sam wasn't going to calm down any time soon. She was madder then he ever remembered her being before and he had seen her _really _pissed at times.

"What are you going to do?" Ember asked.

"What else can I do but wait?" He looked at Tucker who shrugged.

"Nothing I guess. She has to except it on her own." Tucker said and shook his head, "But do you mind explaining to me how this actually happened in more detail then that short explanation."

"Short?" Ember asked sarcastically, "They were explaining it to you for an hour!"

Danny nodded at Tucker, "Seeing as your willing to listen I'll tell you again. Come on, we can sit down in the lab."

Ember snorted and turned around walking towards the bathroom, "I'm not listen to it again. I'll be in our bedroom if anyone needs me."

"Ok. Come on Tuck." Danny said leading his friend into the lab and taking a seat. "hopefully my dad doesn't come in."

"What? Why?" He asked. He still seemed a little shell shocked by that 'our bedroom' comment.

"He keeps trying to get Ember and me to 'help' him with experiments." Danny said, "Ember and I both explained a lot of things relating to ghosts to him, but now he keeps getting these experiments that he wants to try. Some of them are embarrassing just to think about."

"Yea right, what could embarrass Ember of all people?"

"He wanted to find out if ghosts could reproduce with each other." Danny said simply.

"He what?!"

"You heard me."

"So he wanted you and Ember to..."

"Yea he did."

"B-b-bu-but..." Tucker stutter, "That's just sick!"

"Apparently not when you think like a scientist. The way he sees it we are both legally able to have sex, around the same age, and technically ghosts." Danny shook his head. The only reason his father had stopped asking was because his mom had freaked when she found out.

"Jeez!" Tucker said slapping his head, "You two didn't actually... you know... did you?"

"No!" Danny growled, "Why would we?"

"Well maybe because," He held up three fingers, "one because your dad _wants _you to, two because as much as I hate to say it Ember is a babe, and three, here is the most important one, you are sleeping in the same room. Not like it would be that hard to sneak a quicky every now and then."

Danny just growled at him which made Tucker hold up his hands. "Right! I won't mention it again! Now do you mind telling me how this all happened."

"Fine, you need something to drink? This could take awhile."

-- Draconum's Tomb --

The last of the crystal crumbles away. Draconum takes a step forward off the throne the crystal was on. He looks back at the remains of his ancient prison, then he looks at the glowing green orb as it fades and smiles. Darkness begins to engulf everything around him.

"Free after such a long time. I will be paying you and your ghost friend a visit soon enough Danny Phantom, but first Ghost Zone," darkness consumes everything leaving only Draconum's blazing green eyes, "will feel the wrath of the Overlord of Shadows!" His eyes vanish leaving nothing but impenetrable darkness.

-- Ghost Zone --

The never changing sky grows dark and shadows lengthen. As the inhabitants of Ghost Zone look into the darkening sky a pair of blazing eyes appear and a horrifying laugh shakes the foundations of the spirit realm. The shadows seem to come alive, attacking everything within their ever expanding reach.

The laughter stops and a voice that could have frozen a entire world whispers, "The Shadow has come again!"


	6. Vengence

Chapter 5: Vengence

-- Fenton Works --

Danny had just gotten done putting Box Ghost back into Ghost Zone when another misty breath escaped his mouth.

'Damnit! That's seven in one day! What the hell is going on?'

Ember looked at him. "Tell me that wasn't what I think it was?"

"It was. That would be number seven today I think." He snarled through his teeth. This was getting ridiculous!

"Eight actually." Ember sighed and shouted up the stairs, "Hey Tucker we got _another _one it looks like."

"Are you serous that's eight!" he shouted back down. "That's ridiculos!"

"Tell me about it!" Ember and Danny said at the same time. Then looked at each other blushing slightly.

"What the hell is going on?" Danny asked her.

"I don't know. They all seem to be panicked for some reason, even Skulker didn't want to fight." She looked at the portal, "Something bad must be happening."

Danny looked at the portal for a moment too. "Maybe the this one we should ask before we throw it back in."

"Good idea."

They phased through the ceiling to go after this latest ghost and hopefully get some answers...

-- Ghost Zone Clockwork's Tower --

Chaos. That's all Clockwork could describe it as. He couldn't see the future for the first time _ever_. He had known this was coming, but he couldn't see the events to come; they were hidden by shadows. He shook his head. This could spiral out of control quickly. Draconum was a creature outside of time; like himself Draconum could actually control times flows without effecting his own existence. Thankfully as far as Clockwork could tell Draconum had never tried to alter time in any way meaning he didn't realize he was outside of times grasp or he just didn't care.

Knowing Draconum's power, Clockwork believed he knew and for whatever reason just didn't care to use time to his advantage. He did seem to possess an amount of patience that rivaled Clockworks own, most likely a side effect of realizing that time meant nothing.

"Hello Clockwork." A reptilian voice said behind him.

Clockwork turned slowly and calmly to face the intruder. Before him was Draconum his eyes locked on the time window with a small smile.

"What do you want 'Lord of Shadows'?" Clockwork asked.

Draconum pulled his eyes away from the black screen, "Can you no longer see time? No, do not answer, I already know." He walked forward, past Clockwork and up to the monitor. "The shadow clouds your vision, but it doesn't hamper mine."

The the two timeless ones stood in silence for a moment. Clockwork found that he respected the 'Lord of Shadows' more with every passing moment. If he truly could see through the shadows into the future then he was most likely witnessing his _own _future with a calm that few creatures could.

"I'll ask you again what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see it again." Draconum answered simply, "I remember my own future, spiraling on for eternity, but I wanted to see the twists and turns it could take in the near future."

Clockwork nodded understanding. "Then have you seen what you wished too?"

The dragon like creature turned to face him, his eyes glowing contently. "Indeed I have." He smiled, "The future is theirs if they find the strength to take it."

"And if they cannot find that strength?"

Draconum's smile faded, "Then the world will be consumed by my shadows and all things, even time, will end."

"Is that not what you desire?" Clockwork asked.

Draconum smiled sadly at him, his burning eyes emanating sorrow and regret, "No, it is not."

"Then why do you try to attain it? Why do you try to plunge everything into eternal shadow."

"Because," he said sadly, "all things must end, even time, and it is shadow that will end it all. That is my fate." He spread his arms and shadow consumed him, "That is my _curse_."

Then just before the spiraling darkness completely faded a whisper echoed throughout the tower, "And yet still hope remains, if only a little, it still remains."

"Hope." Clockwork said looking at the black time window, "Yes, hope will always remain. Even for _you_, hope will remain."

-- Ghost Zone Pariah's Tomb --

Fright Knight stood guard, awaiting the inevitable appearance of the Lord of Shadows. If he could still feel anything it would have been fear. He closed his eyes and remembered his oath and his honor to give him strength. He opened his eyes and saw the shadows begin to lengthen.

'He comes at last.' Fright Knight thought.

And sure enough on the horizon and tall winged form approached moving faster then Fright Knight would of thought possible without phase warping. He closed his eyes and drew his sword, prepared for one last battle. At least it would be one that would not be soon forgotten. Other ghosts gathered nearby close enough to see but far enough back that they hoped to be out of any battle that erupted.

"Stand aside Sir Knight. You are not the one I seek this day."

Fright Knight opened his eyes to the most horrifying sight of his long after life. Draconum, the Overlord of Shadows wreathed in swirling darkness his eyes burning with hatred and loathing as he gazed at the tomb behind the ghostly knight.

"I will not stand aside for _you_. I am honor bound to protect this place."

Draconum looked at him and nodded. "Then name your terms of engagement."

Fright Knight paused for a moment. 'This monster knows the Code of Knighthood?'

"As you wish. No powers, no minions, only our skill with a blade."

Draconum smiled darkly, "A fitting choice. Your death will be honorable if nothing else."

The darkness around him flowed into his hand and around his body which transformed into something far more human. Before Fright Knight now stood what appeared to be a man around his own height and proportions garbed from head to toe in armor blacker then the blackest night and in his hand a long scimitar-like blade of the same color. His blazing eyes now merely glowed with concealed power.

"It has been a long time," Draconum said as his transformation ended, "sense someone challenged me to a duel of blades. I will enjoy this Sir Knight."

"As will I, Lord of Shadows!"

They lunged at each other, phantom steel meeting shadow forged blade with a resounding thunder clap. Black and green sparks flew in every direction as the two combatants locked blades. Draconum pushed forward knocking the ghostly knight off balance and swung at the knight's midsection. Fright Knight parried and counter attacked aiming for his opponents sword arm.

Phantom blade bit into dark armor and the scaled flesh beneath it. Draconum roared in pain as Fright Knights blade sank deep into his arm. Even wounded the Lord of Shadows retaliated with a powerful blow to the knights leg knocking him back and wounding him badly.

Fright Knight watched in dismay as the wound on Draconum's arm began to close, but was surprised when it stopped healing. He turned his gaze to the Dark Lord's glowing eyes asking and unspoken question.

"No powers." Draconum said, "Those were your terms and I will honor them."

Fright Knight nodded. Honor. He had almost forgotten what it was like to face an opponent that respected the Knight's Code. It felt... refreshing. No matter how this ended it would end honorably and that was all Fright Knight needed to struggle back to his feet and face his overwhelmingly powerful opponent.

Draconum smiled, "I knew you wouldn't disappoint me."

The ghost knight lunged forward sword raised above his head and swung down in an axe like motion. Draconum's eyes flared to life and he caught the knight's green blade with one hand. Fright Knight stared in awe as his blade slashed into his opponents hand then sank through into the Dark Lords wrist cutting his hand in half and stopping in his forearm. Draconum never flinched and stabbed his own black blade into the ancient knights chest, a mortal blow for the living or the dead.

"You fought well sir knight," Draconum whispered, "but now your story ends!"

Draconum's shadow wrought blade slashed through the knight's chest and in a flourish of dark steel cleaved off his sword arm. Fright Knight howled in agony and fell to his knees before the Overlord of Shadows. He looked up at his opponent, at his doom.

"I will tell you now before I destroy you, you having given them a fighting chance to save this pitiful world. It is in their hands now to honor your sacrifice and protect this world. NOW DIE FOREVER!"

Draconum's blade slashed at the phantom knights neck severing head from body. One final wail escaped his lips and then Fright Knight, servant of the Ghost King, was no more. Draconum looked at his mutilated hand and injured forearm. He let the power of shadow begin to heal his wounds and a few moments later it was as if the horrible injures had never been there.

His now blazing eyes turned to his old enemies tomb. He marched forward and opened the sarcophagus's and watched an expression of pure horror spread across the Ghost King's face.

"Hello again oh mighty King of Ghosts." Draconum said mockingly, "Now tell me how you want to die and just so you know quick and painless isn't an option..."


	7. Together

Chapter 6: Together

-- Pariah Dark's Tomb --

The so called King of Ghosts was no more. Draconum looked at the ring and crown in his hands, they were items of great power. He smashed them into bits. His own power was all the strength he would ever need. He looked back at the mass of ghosts that had gathered around to watch the battle between the Overlord of Shadows and the King of Ghosts, they had probably been hopping their self proclaimed king could put up a good fight. They had been disappointed. Draconum was merciless and had tortured they powerful phantom for hours before finally ending his miserable existence.

The ghosts flinched at his gaze. Draconum's eyes flared in amusement but this simply sent the crowd of ghosts screaming from his sight. All but one. Skulker hovered nervously nearby. Draconum looked at him and the machine ghost flinched. He knew all about this ghost, Skulker had been one of the creatures shown to him by his Orb of Seeing.

Skulker closed his eyes and tried to speak, but was cut off by an ominous voice right in front of him. "What do you want hunter?"

Skulker opened his eyes. Draconum was less then a foot away from him and it took all of the ghost's self control to not run away screaming. The amount of power he was picking up from this creature was overwhelming.

"I... I wanted to offer my services as a hunter to..."

"That will not be nessacry." Draconum said and turned to leave. He paused just as he was preparing to teleport. "But you can do something for me."

Skulker thought he was going to pass out. "Yes?" His voice was weak with fear. Draconum smiled back at him displaying a mouth of long razor sharp teeth that he felt sure could have shredded him, armor and all.

"The task is simple: warn Danny Phantom I am coming for him." Then he was gone. No rush of air, no sound, no smoke he just wasn't there any more. Skulker nearly fainted in relief.

-- Fenton Works --

Danny stared at Ember. "What?" He whispered quietly.

She was rubbing her arm nervously. "I... I was just... wondering if you wanted to go out tonight... with me... you know... to a movie or something."

"I...I guess..." He took a deep breath, "Sure!" He said at last smiling.

"Aaawww," Jazz said from the kitchen, "That's ssooooo cute! You two are going on a date."

"IT"S NOT A DATE!!" Both Danny and Ember yelled.

"Oh really? What else is going out to the movies with your friend called?"

"A night away from my crazy family?" Danny asked sarcastically.

His sister just laughed and went upstairs to her room.

Ember looked at him still blushing. Then she did the last thing in the world he expected her to do; she walked right up to him and kissed him full on the lips. It was so passionate Danny nearly forgot he had to breath sooner or later and when he finally broke the kiss for air he stared at her. They were both breathing heavily. She blushed even more and at looked at him nervously.

"Sorry." she said quietly, "If that... I mean if you didn't..."

He grabbed her waist and kissed her again. She was taken a little off guard, but quickly closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. She never felt so loved before. Danny pulled away a little suddenly and at first she thought she had done something wrong.

"Uumm... Ember your hair."

"What?" She reached behind her to feel her hair and instead felt a roaring fire. She blushed she had lost complete control of it in the heat of the moment. "Sorry."

"What happened."

"Remember my power? Feelings for me make me stronger and my hair reacts if I don't pay attention."

"But it took a whole crowd of people to make your hair do that before."

She blushed even more. "I guess your as good as a whole crowd of people Danny."

He turned red and got a lop-sided grin. "I think I like being able to make your hair do that then."

She snuggled against his chest for a momment. "Aren't we supposed to be going to see a movie?"

"I think I might be living one."

She was holding him really tight Danny noticed. Not so tight that it hurt but tight enough that he could feel her _perfectly_.He looked at the beautiful ghost snuggling against him and she looked back up at him.

She grinned shyly, "Maybe we should just stay here then?" She said suggestively.

'Oh god thats hot!' He thought.

He grinned at her again, "Uh sure if you would rather stay here we can always watch a movie in the living room."

"Sure, just make sure its not some dumb romance or anything."

"Trust me it will not be a romance."

-- Forty-Five Minutes Later --

Danny was watching an action flick he and Ember had picked out. Ember was sitting next to him, her head resting on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her. He looked at her and realized she was fast asleep, snuggled up against him, with her arms wrapped snuggly around his chest. He smiled at her and yawned tiredly himself.

He moved so he could get up and carry Ember back up to their room, but she tighten her hold. He let himself fall back onto the couch and smiled at her again as she gave a small contented sigh.

'Alright just for a little longer...' he thought. Then he too was asleep.

Jack and Maddie watched the young couple from the hall way. Jack couldn't help but smile at them, then turned to his wife. Maddie smiled then made a "shush" noise and pointed to their room trying to give the two young teens some privacy.

"Reminds me of us when we were younger!" Jack whispered proudly. He looked back at his son and the ghost girl sleeping so peacefully on the sofa. They looked so content, so happy together it brought tears to his eyes.

"I know dear," She said holding her husbands hand and leaning against him, "but we really should give them their privacy."

Jack nodded and allowed his wife to lead him back to their room. They house was quite. Everyone was at last asleep.

Darkness swirled in a corner of the living room and slowly took on a shape. A tall man with long bone white hair, a black leather duster, a black shirt with a green dragon logo on it, black jean pants, and black shoes walked out. His eyes glowed neon green in the darkness like two small flames hiding a blazing inferno behind them and when he moved the shadows seemed to follow him with a mind of their own. He looked at the couple on the sofa and smiled to himself. He walked over to them without making a single sound and sat down in front of them.

"Please make the right choice." The man said in an inhuman whisper, "Love like yours should never be destroyed, but the choice is in you hands. Much more depends on that choice then just your love, but for the sake of your love, not the sake of the world, I hope you choose wisely."

He smiled slightly as Danny wrapped his arm around Ember protectively.

'Even sleeping he doesn't want to let her go.' he thought to himself.

"Please do not make me destroy you." He whispered saddly, "Make the right choice Danny Phantom." Then he was gone as if he had never been.


	8. Warnings

Chapter 7: Warnings

-- Danny's Dream --

Ember kissed him. God he loved it when she kissed him. Ember took a step back then held out her hand and beckoned him to come with her. He grinned and followed, taking her hand when he got close enough. He pulled her close for another kiss, but then she was gone.

He looked around and tried to say her name but found he couldn't speak. He tried to breath and found that he couldn't do that either. He started to panicked. He was under water! Why hadn't he noticed that before? He saw the surface and started swimming towards it. He swam as hard as he could, but no matter how hard he swam it just seemed to get farther and farther away.

Then he looked back toward the bottom of water and saw... darkness, living moving darkness, clawing for him, rushing up towards him from the abyss. He panicked even more and swam harder towards the surface of the water. The darkness closed with him and the surface seemed to sink even farther away.

He felt something grab his legs and looked down. Tendrils of pure shadow were wrapped around his legs and waist. He tried to scream but couldn't, water just rushed into his mouth chocking him and with a tug the tendrils began dragging him back into the darkness of the abyss. He closed his eyes, he couldn't fight any more.

Something grabbed his arm. He looked up too see Ember standing on the surface of the water which he was some how now barely beneath. He didn't care how she was standing there. He just knew that she was his only hope. She grabbed his arm with both hands and pulled, but it wasn't enough. Ember was keeping the shadow from puling him deeper but she could not pull him out.

He looked back at the darkness and was about to let Ember go, better he be dragged down into it alone then take her with him. But then a hand grabbed his other arm. He looked up again and now, next to Ember, stood a man clad all in black, his long white hair nearly hiding his face. His eyes glowed green, but not like Danny's, there was something dark about them and something sad. The man heaved with such force that the tendrils of shadow that did not release Danny snapped and dissipated into nothingness. Together the unknown man and Ember pulled Danny to the surface of the water, pulled him out of the reach of the swirling darkness

Danny gasped for air, he could breath again. Ember hugged him tightly. The man sat down in front of them and smiled sadly.

"What was that?" Danny asked gasping for breath.

"I don't know!" Ember said on the verge of tears. Danny hugged her back just as tightly.

"Thank you who ever you are." Danny said to the man, "Can I ask your name?"

"Please make the right choice." The man said.

"What?" Danny hugged Ember protectively, this guy sounded dangerous and something about him wasn't right. The man smiled again.

"Please do not make me destroy you." He said sadly. "Make the right choice Danny Phantom."

"What choice? Who are you? What do you want?!"

The man just shook his head sadly and disappeared without a trace...

-- Fenton Works Morning --

Danny yawned, stretching his arms. He felt something tighten around his chest and looked down. Ember was still sleeping soundly. He smiled at her and gently shook her shoulders trying to wake her. She sighed and stretched at the same time. She looked up at Danny and smiled.

"Morning sleepy head." He said affectionately.

"Morning dipstick." She said just as affectionately.

He laughed, "You're never gonna stop calling me that are you."

"Nope!" she said and leaned in to kiss him.

"Morning kids!" Danny's father shouted right behind the sofa, causing both teens to jump and look around embarrassed. "Sleep well?"

Ember blushed, "Yes Mr. Fenton." She said shyly.

"No need for formalities," Danny's dad said making a face at the name, "call me Jack! Mr. Fenton makes me sound old!"

"Did you wake them up Jack? I thought I told you to let them sleep! Morning kids."

"Morning mom."

"Morning Mrs. Fenton."

"Hope you two slept as well as it looked like you did."

"Aaawww," Jazz said coming down the stairs, "I wanted to take a picture of them! Why did you have to wake them up dad?"

"I didn't wake anyone up. Danny just woke up, then Ember did so I thought I would just say good morning!"

Both Ember and Danny were blushing now. Not looking at anything in particular. They looked at each other again and to Danny's amazement Ember leaned over and right in front of his whole family gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Oohh! That's so cute. Smile you two!" Jazz said and before either younger teen could protest she took a snap shot of them.

Jack just walked off chuckling saying something about young love. Maddie was looking at her husband and shaking her head apparently still believing he had woken them up, and Jazz was making a fuss about how cute they looked together. Not that Danny minded it, the more Jazz said it the closer to him Ember seemed to get.

He grinned at her absentmindedly. She was so beautiful, how could he not be falling for her? He leaned towards her and kissed her, longer this time. Jazz had stopped talking and watched with a look that would make anyone think she was seeing a romance movie play out right in front of her. Maddie coughed and brought the three teenagers out of their daze.

"You two have a room to do that in." She said pointing up stairs, "And as cute as you two are together can you try to keep most of it up there. Besides Ember's hair will start a fire if you keep it up."

Danny looked sure enough Embers hair was on fire again. He grinned at her and she grinned back.

Then the wall exploded. A powerful blast tore it apart. Everyone struggled to their feet dazed but other wise unharmed. The smoked cleared to reveal a scowling Skulker with Johnny 13 and Technus standing to either side of him.

"I"M GOING GHOST!" Danny shouted enraged by the intrusion. White rings surrounded his body and he transformed from Danny Fenton into Danny Phantom. The three attacking ghosts looked at each other nervously when Ember stood up next to him with glowing red eyes.

"Listen whelp we aren't here to..." Skulker was cut off by a blast from Danny and Johnny was sent flying back and out of the house by one from Ember. Technus stood his ground still showing no signs of wanting to fight.

"Listen _boy _we just want to talk!" Technus said.

"Yea right! That's why you tried to blast through my wall?!"

"No that's why _Skulker _tried to blast through your wall. I didn't do anything," He said as if that made him trust worthy.

"Give us one good reason why we shouldn't fry your ass?" Ember asked floating down next to Danny.

Skulker and Johny flew back into the room and landed. Danny's blast had dented the machine ghost's armor badly and Johnny looked more then a little beat up from Ember's.

"Because whelp..." Technus coughed, "Because _Phantom_, we have a message for you."

"Oh yea? From who?"

The three ghosts looked at each other. Again it was Skulker who answered. "From Draconum, the Overlord of Shadows."

"Who?" Ember asked. Skulker just stared at her.

"Oh come on now! You gotta know who big bad Draconum is! I mean the guy is a legend!" Johnny nearly shouted.

"Hey! I have only been a ghost for a few years unlike you morons!"

Technus opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by a popping sound and red smoke.

"I believe," Clockwork said, "that I may be able to shine some light on this situation."

-- An Hour Later --

"A dragon-man?" Ember said sarcastically.

"In a nut shell yes." Clockwork answered, "But he is far more then that."

"So is he stronger then you guys?" Danny said.

"He killed Fright Knight and Pariah Dark like they were nothing." Skulker whispered.

"That's not possible!" Danny said shocked, "They were two of the most powerful ghosts of all time!"

Skulker looked at him, "I was there whelp. I saw that monster slay Fright Knight in a duel and then watched him torture Pariah Dark for three hours before finishing him off."

"But what is he?" Ember asked.

"Within the the darkness does he wait, With binding shadow and burning gaze, To bring the world it's final pain." Clockwork recited.

"What?"

"It's a poem child. A poem written about Draconum."

"So how does that answer my question?"

"It doesn't." Clockwork said and Ember fumed at him, "It answers a more important one."

"And what might that be?" Skulker asked.

"What is he trying to do and why? That poem is about Draconum's fate."

"So what does it mean then?" Danny asked.

Clockwork sighed, "Maybe I should show the whole poem first." He pressed a button on his staff and a portal appeared. "Everyone in."

They passed through the portal into a dark chamber. Danny couldn't see a thing. Bright light suddenly appeared as both Technus and Skulker activated various devices. Even with the light the two ghost were producing the walls of the chamber and the ceiling couldn't be seen. It was as if the were swimming in a sea of never ending darkness. Clockwork came through last and looked around.

"There." He pointed his hand and the two ghosts with lights turned. Before them was a slab of what looked like black granite, but it was darker then the blackness around them. Upon it surfaced words could be seen, they glowed with an ominous green light. Danny reached out a hand to touch one of the words.

"Don't touch it!" Clockwork said sternly and Danny let his hand drop.

Technus looked the slab up and down, "I have _never _seen anything like this before! What is it?"

"A substance known as the Essence of Shadow, only Draconum and a few others can touch it without being consumed by it."

"What do those say?" Johny asked leaning closer to see the runes. The glowing symbols suddenly moved reforming before the groups eyes. They were now in English. "What in the name of..."

"This slab was forged with ancient magic, it can be read by _anyone _or _anything_."

Upon the surface of the slab was now a poem. Clockwork began to read it out loud.

_Wthin the the darkness does he wait_

_With binding shadow and burning gaze_

_To bring the world it's final pain_

_Yet within his heart a small flame remains_

_A man still hidden beneath the dark_

_Hidden beneath his shadowed heart_

_Weep for him that bears the shame_

_To end it all yet still remain_

_For in the end all light will fade_

_And only darkness shall remain_

_Bound by chains of rage and hate_

_His deeds for told his gruesome fate_

_Weep now for him that bears the shame_

_To end it all yet still remain..._

Ember was crying on Danny's shoulder as Clockwork recited the poem. He didn't even understand what it really meant but something about it made tears come to his eyes. He looked around and saw the sorrowful expressions on the other ghosts as well. He looked back at the poem and one line played over in his mind. It almost made him start crying right there, but why?

"What... What does it mean?" Johnny asked in a very subdued voice.

"This is Draconum's fate." Clockwork said, "He will destroy everything even time," everyone looked at him in shock, "and then he will be alone in the nothingness that remains trapped for all eternity. Trapped in the darkness, alone, forever."

Everyone stared silently at the slab. Danny's mind couldn't even comprehend it; alone in nothingness alive when everything else, even time, has died. How could such a fate even be possible? How could any crime no matter how great demand such a horrifying punishment? He looked at Clockwork whose head was bowed.

"We will all die if he is not stopped," Clockwork whispered, "but it is he that will suffer forever. Even death or eternity in hell is better then being trapped alone in nothingness. Even demons fear his fate." As Clockwork finished speaking another set of runes appeared and seemed to write a name at the bottom of the poem, like an author's signature.

_Draconum, The Forgotten King_

Danny looked at the last lines of the poem again. _Weep now for him that bears the shame to end it all yet still remain..._


	9. The Alliance

Chapter 8: The Alliance

-- Fenton Works --

Clockwork's Portal closed behind them them. The glowing green runes of the poem still visible in the darkness.

"Danny?" someone said fearfully. Danny turned around to see Jazz and his parents staring wide eyed at the 4 new ghosts behind him. It was his mother talking. "Who... who are your friends here?"

Skulker snorted. Technus was looking at some random invention sitting on the table and Johnny was eying Jazz in a way that made Danny want to punch him. Clockwork didn't seem to be looking at anything in particular at all.

Danny sighed. "They aren't friend's really, well expect for Clockwork," He indicated the time ghost who bowed slightly, "they are more like..."

Danny didn't really know how to explain it. He was still having trouble believing that Skulker and him weren't trying to kill each other.

It was Johnny who answered, "Think of us as old enemies who have found something they hate more then each other."

Danny nodded. That about summed it up.

"Hey! Don't mess with that!" Jack said coming out of his stupor and running toward Technus.

Technus looked up, he was holding what appeared to be a large ecto blaster, "Forgive me, it's just such an interesting piece of technology. I never got the chance to examine one up close before without it was being fired at me."

Jack stopped in front of the tech ghost. "Well it is an interesting design, but that isn't..."

"Especially this phase conductor step up." Technus mentioned pointing at the weapon, "I have never seen a design quite like it."

Jack smiled. "Well yes, the phase conductor set up is what gives it the right power and frequency to actually be able to affect ghosts. Here I'll show you the new model in the lab!" Jack walked off with a curious Technus following him. Maddie sighed and followed as well, pulling Jazz out of the room with her much to Johnny's disappointment.

Danny slapped his forehead. 'Oh god, who would of thought that my dad and Technus could get along so well. They could be rambling on for hours!'

There was a flash of red light and a small explosion from the lab. Followed by coughing.

"Still needs some work as you can see." Jack shouted over what sounded like a fire extinguisher.

"Maybe if the influx generator was reversed?" They heard Technus shout back.

"Interesting." Clockwork said looking toward the lab, "I never knew Technus got along with humans so well."

"He gets along with any big headed nut job like himself." Johnny answered.

Skulker chuckled, "Very true, but at least he doesn't try to flirt with every single female that walks past him."

"Hey, I am what I am! Besides no lady could resist this." He said running a hand through his hair.

Ember snorted, "Says the guy with the crazy biker chick for a girlfriend."

Danny and Skulker started laughing then stopped. They all stared at each other for a moment.

"Wait a minute! Why am I being so friendly?" Skulker asked. Then he scowled. "What is going on here? You're my arch enemy I should be trying to kill you not have a pleasant conversation."

Clockwork shrugged. "You all have more in common then you thought. But let us return to more important matters."

"Yea, like big bad and scaly!" Johnny said.

"Draconum." Danny said nodding, "How can we stop him?" He directed the question at Clockwork.

"I do not know." The time ghost said simply.

Even Skulker stared. "What do you mean you don't know?" Danny asked frustrated. "Your Clockwork, Master of Time! Come on, you said you know everything!"

"I know everything that happens and will happen in the time stream, but we are at a point were time could end, there is no future at the moment for me to see. To top that off Draconum is outside of time like you or I, even in the best of conditions his actions are nearly impossible to predict."

"So then," Skulker said, "We have no idea what we need to do to stop him and we have no idea what he will do next." It wasn't a question.

Technus came out of the lab and walked up to stand next to Danny. He had just realized that he and the ghosts had formed a circle.

"Well how bad can our chances be if we all work together? I mean we got some of the most powerful beings in the world in this room. We gotta have a pretty good chance at winning at least." Johnny said.

"Actually," Technus said as he fiddled with a complex looking device with numbers on it, "we only have a..." He paused staring at the devices screen with a cocked eyebrow.

"A what?" Danny asked.

"A negative thirty percent chance at victory." He said a little annoyed.

"How can it be in the negatives?" Ember asked, "I mean wouldn't zero mean we lose no matter what. What the hell would negative thirty be telling us we have a chance for?"

Technus started to answer but was cut off by Skulker. "We can lose or we can lose so painfully that we wish we were never born."

"Great." Danny mutter.

"I cannot aid you in this fight." Clockwork said suddenly.

Everyone stared at him. Then both Danny and Skulker began grinding their teeth in anger.

"What do you mean you can't help?" Danny shouted.

"I always knew underneath that cold calm act of yours that you were a coward!" Skulker roared.

Clockwork shook his head. "My powers revolve around time, but time cannot affect Draconum in any way. I would only be in your way."

They looked at him a moment longer. Then Technus looked at his device again and scowled.

"Negative fifty percent." He said.

"Damn you Technus!" Skulker growled he grabbed the other tech ghost by the throat and started throttling him.

"What are we gonna do, Danny?" Ember asked.

-- Thirty Minutes Later --

"So we have a deal then?" Danny asked Johnny, Technus, and Skulker.

"Deal!" They all said at once.

"Remember if anyone spots him..." Danny tapped the com-devices Technus, Skulker, and Jack had thrown together.

"Trust me I am not taking on big and scaly alone, unlike you I ain't no hero." Johnny said and the other two nodded.

"You just might be one by the end of the day."

"Yea right and I might just be getting laid by your hot sister too!"

"Lets get going. Come on Ember." Technus and Johny flew off together one way. Skulker headed back into Ghost Zone to search there on his own. While Danny and Ember flew off in the opposite direction of Technus and Johny.

"You sure you want to trust them?" Ember asked.

"I have to. I trusted you, it wouldn't be fair not to at least give them a chance."

"I guess your right."

"Besides now five of the strongest beings in all of the world are working together against one enemy. No matter what Technus says that has to at least give us a fighting chance."

"I hope your right, baby-pop, I really hope your right."

"So do I." He said looking for any of the signs Skulker had told him about that could mean Draconum was nearby. He still hadn't figured out what they were going to do once they found him. He would think of that when and if they found him.

-- On a Nearby Building --

Draconum smiled as he watched the "Alliance" fly out in search of him. At least they would be a little more challenging if they were all working together.

'I wonder what their challenge will be?' He thought. 'Most likely a straight forward fight, but maybe with all of them attacking at once I might actually break a sweat.' He laughed. 'Probably not.'

'Now who should I let find me. Not the boy or his mate, no I want to meet them later. The smart one and the moron will due... but first I think I will have some fun with them for a little while...'


	10. Meet the Shadow

A/N - Alright, alright! holds up hands in a vain attempt to fight off emails Good lord I was expecting maybe ten people to respond to this tops, how many do I get 37 in a day and a half! Alright I don't even have to wait tell I start writing the chapter, its gonna be Bring Me To Life for the good guys and it's Crawling for Draconum. It was so overwhelmingly unanimous it scared me. I don't know whether to be flattered or frighten that so many people responded but either way thanks a lot guys.

Chapter 9: Meet the Shadow

-- Over Amity Park --

"Alright now I am getting annoyed!" Danny snarled, "If this so called Overlord of Shadow is so powerful why doesn't he stop hiding?"

Ember didn't say anything. For some reason that just made him madder, not at her, but at this unseen foe. He snarled again.

"Technus? Have you guys found anything yet?"

"Yes we have actually!" An roaring sound and Johnny yelling could be heard over the com set. "It's some kind of shadow monster! We can barely even hurt this thing!"

Suddenly everything went quite.

"Technus?"

"It... it disappeared. I think we might have killed it."

"What do you mean you think..."

He was cut off by Johnny screaming "RUN!"

"Oh shit!" Technus shouted.

"Technus what the hell is going on?"

"It had friends!"

"Shit!" Danny said he turned to Ember, "Come on!"

"Right!"

They took off at blinding speed. "Slulker get here now!"

"Already on my way whelp!" The hunter snarled.

"There!" Ember shouted.

Danny looked down to were she was pointing and saw Technus and Johnny running down the street as fast as they could. He swerved towards them. Technus looked up and saw them. He waved frantically then pointed down the street. Danny saw them then. Hundreds of them. He couldn't even describe them they changed shape as he looked at them, one second they were dog like the next like some kind of bird.

'They're shadows!' Danny realized stunned. Living shadows that moved and fought on their own. This had to mean Draconum was nearby.

"Johnny! Technus! We have to fight them!" He shouted as he landed next to the two other ghosts.

"You crazy?!" Johnny snapped back. "I mean there must be thousands of them!"

"We have to try!"

"Its our only chance at finding their master." Technus said nodding.

Skulker came flying out of the sky, his jet back roaring. "Well, seems we have a small problem here."

"You call this small?" Ember snarled as she watched the on rushing shadows.

"Ready?" Danny asked and all the ghost began to ready a massive attack. All of Skulkers weapons activated, Ember cranked her guitar up to max, Technus had assembled some kind of strange cannon, and Johnny and Danny were both readying their most powerful attacks.

"NOW!" Danny roared letting it carry into a Ghostly Wail. The other ghost all launched their attacks. Rockets and energy blasts ripped into the dark army. The effects were impressive. A large swath had been carved right down the middle of the on rushing shadows, the ones in the center appeared to have been vaporized completely while the ones closer to the blast where dissipating. Only a handful of the shadow monsters remained.

Danny started to smirk triumphantly when he noticed something was wrong. Out of the nearby dark alleyways and side streets came more of the monsters.

"This is bad!" Johnny shouted.

"No shit sherlock!" Ember shouted back as she launched a powerful sound blast at a group of shadows obliterating them.

"It seem our foes are endless!" Skulker roared unleashing another swarm of missiles.

Danny was just about to shout out a retreat when suddenly the monsters turned and ran.

"After them!"

The five ghosts took off at top speed after the retreating creatures. Then they noticed something, the shadow monsters appeared to slow down and let them catch up then sprinted back ahead.

"Oh I did so not like that!" Johnny shouted to Danny.

"I will not let them escape!" Skulker roared and blazed into the lead the others increasing their pace to keep up.

"They are leading us some were!" Technus said over the com link.

"Yea but were?"

That question was answered as the shadow fiends suddenly ran straight up a well towards a tall winged figure. They five ghosts stopped and stared as the shadows were absorbed by the creature standing on the building.

"Draconum." Skulker whispered.

The figure spread massive wings and launched sky ward. Then in a graceful spin turn to face them. All at once it dived straight towards them, unleashing a hellish roar that shook the nearby buildings. Before anyone could even think of running the monster had flown over them barely a foot away from the tops of their heads and landed behind them a yard or so away.

Danny wiped around and came face to face with a horrifying sight. Draconum did look like a dragon. He was covered from head to toe in jet black scales that looked harder then steel. He stood around nine feet tall on legs that resembled the back legs of a dog or cat or any fast land predator. A long tail lashed the ground behind him shattering the concrete road like it was thin ice. His head was dragon-like in appearance and had two eyes that burned an infernal green. His massive crocodile like maw was filled with gleaming fangs and the back of his mouth glowed the same color as his eyes. His huge wings were folded behind him. Overall Danny was so horrified that he could barely even breath much less move.

"So," Danny said trying to sound cocky and failing, "your Draconum huh?"

Draconum's blazing eyes locked on his and Danny was for sure he felt his heart stop. A fanged smile spread across the monster's reptilian face.

"I have been looking for you, Danny Phantom..."


	11. The Challenge and The Truth

A/N Alright guys sorry this one took so long, college is a pain sometimes. Anyways hope you enjoy.

Chapter 10: The Challenge and The Truth

-- Amity Park --

Draconum stood there grinning at them and no one even dared to breath. The silence stretched on for what seemed like forever. Ember moved in closer behind Danny without thinking and Draconum's gaze shifted to her.

"Aaahh yes, and Ember as well, how fitting." He laughed. "Your song is beautiful little girl, I wonder will you sing it for me?"

"Not a chance!" Ember whispered venomously.

Draconum just laughed again. He was changing. His wings wrapped around him forming what looked like along duster and he began to shrink. A few seconds latter he looked like...

"You're the man that was in my dream!" Danny shouted.

Draconum looked at him with black and green snake like eyes. "Very good youngling. Now tell me, what is your challenge?"

"What?" Danny asked then snarled, "What choice were you talking about?"

Draconum just smiled again. He didn't have fangs any more but his canines were longer then they should have been. "Your challenge?"

"What are you talking about?" Danny growled.

"He wants us to challenge him to a contest of some kind." Skulker whispered, "Fright Knight challenged him to a sword duel. I think he likes beating his oppents at what they are best at."

"Very good hunter. It's more amusing when my foes fail at what they consider their greatest skill."

"How about I just pound you into the ground." Danny said and launched himself at the disguised monster.

Draconum sighed and waited. Danny threw a punch that would of knocked someones head off. Draconum raised a hand and blocked it with two figures. He smiled again.

"Not bad! I actually had to use two figures to stop that, it normally only takes one. My turn."

Draconum's right fist snapped out faster then Danny could blink and plowed into his stomach. Danny buckled, winded. He collapsed to the ground grabbing at his gut and coughed up blood on the concrete at Draconum's feet. The monster smirked down at him.

"You really should think before you act, boy."

"Danny!" Ember yelled. She came charging forward guitar swinging at Draconum's head. He leaned back and it came with in centimeters of his nose. "Get away from him you monster!"

"Monster am I? I guess your right!" Another fist flew and connected with Ember in the chest sending her flying backward. At the same time he kicked Danny hard in the side sending him flying as well. The two landed in a heap back by a stunned Skulker, Technus, and Johnny. Johnny grabbed Ember around the waist and hoisted her to her feet while Skulker help Danny up, who was still clutching his stomach.

"Anyone else care to try something foolish?" Draconum asked, "Or care to try again?" He raised an eyebrow at Danny.

Danny snarled but shook his head. That wasn't going to work Draconum hadn't even tryed and he could of killed both of them with ease.

"Good! Now name your challenge." No one spoke for a moment all seemingly waiting for Danny to name the challenge.

"Can it be anything?" Ember asked.

Draconum cocked an eyebrow at her. "Yes, it can be any challenge. It hardly matters, in the end you'll still lose."

Danny still couldn't talk. He growled at the monster who glanced at him mockingly then turned his attention back to Ember.

"Sense your mate is momentarily incapacitated it looks like it will be you naming the challenge, Ember."

"Don't talk to me like we are friends!"

He simply waited, a mocking look in his eyes.

"Fine we challenge you to a battle of the bands!" Ember snarled. Everyone stared at her, even Draconum.

"A musical endeavor? Interesting! As amazed as I am this will be a first!" He really did look interested. "Name the rules of this challenge."

"The rules are simple, we announce a concert then wait a week so we can get a good sized crowd. Then the side that gets the crowd to cheer the most wins and we can only sing one song each. Oh and when we beat you have to go back to whatever dark corner of existence you crawled out from!"

"Very well and now I'll name my rules."

"This is bad." Skulker whispered, "He didn't do this to Fright Knight."

"One, no powers can be used to influence the crowd directly, that doesn't include effects however." He said indicating Ember's guitar. She nodded acceptance.

"Two, your band can only consist of your companions here and mine can only consist of myself."

"I'll agree to that seeing as one person trying to out rock five is gonna lose hard."

Four shadow monsters split off of Draconum and took on human shapes. They looked very similar to Draconum wearing the same black duster and cloths, but their faces were just different enough that it wouldn't be too unusual.

"I didn't say it would be just one of me." He said with a smirk.

Ember nodded again a little sullenly. "Anything else?"

"Yes, when I beat you," he was suddenly right in front of her cupping her face in one hand, "you are going to sing me that song as you watch me kill your friends."

No one moved. He laughed menacingly. "Now I would like to talk your mate alone for a moment." He grabbed Danny by the collar and jumped on top of a nearby building.

"Danny!" Ember screamed.

Draconum dropped him on the roof and looked back at his friends who were flying at top speed to reach them. Suddenly what looked like a dome of pure shadow encased them.

Draconum looked at him, confident they wouldn't be interrupted. "Stand up boy."

"What..." He coughed up more blood, "What do you want."

"To tell you a secret." He said with an evil smile.

"What?" he asked taken off guard.

"Tell me do you think you love Ember?"

He didn't even have to think. "Yes! What does that have to do with anything?"

He laughed, "Tell me why do you love her?"

"Because..." He paused his eyes widening when he realized he didn't know why. "Because I do."

"You never even realized it did you?"

"Realize what? What are you talking..." another cough and more blood, "about?"

Draconum smiled darkly. "Do you really want to know, boy, and think carefully before you answer."

Danny snarled at him, "Just tell me you damn lizard!"

The monster's smile widened. "I am the reason you love that girl so much."

"What?"

A mocking laugh echoed through out the shadowy dome. "You never did realize it! Doesn't it seem odd that you fell in together so quickly? That all the pieces came together so fast? No, you are to naive to see that, it would seem. You are too inexperienced to know what real love feels like."

"What are you talking about?!" Danny screamed, "I love her! No one can change that!"

"You don't even know why you love her or when you realized it!" Draconum whispered with cold contempt.

"That doesn't matter! We love each other! It doesn't matter if I can't remember why or when, I..."

"Did you think you were soul mates? Is that the excuse that you ran through your head every time you thought about it? 'I don't need a reason to love her, all I need is her.' Is that what you thought? What foolishness! What naivety!"

"I don't believe you! What reason would you have in doing that? It doesn't make any sense!" Danny was still trying to make himself not believe what this monster was telling him. It couldn't be true! Could it?

"Why you ask? Why would Vlad do it?" Draconum asked with a small smile.

Danny stared at him in realization then he whispered, "He would do it just because he could. Just because he would want to see the look on my face as my world shattered."

"So you finally understand." Draconum's voice was tinged with amusement. "And I must say all that work was defiantly worth it. That face is truly priceless."

He turned laughing and let the shield drop.

"Danny!" Ember screamed again as the shield fell and she saw Danny standing there with his head down. "What did you do to him, monster?"

She ran up to him and tried to wrap her arms around him, but he pulled away and stared at her with a lost look.

"I told him the truth and nothing more." Draconum said as he launched into the sky, "Remember you have a week."

"Danny?" Ember reached for him, but he stepped back again. "Danny what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Danny come on you can tell..."

"I said it's nothing!" he shouted. Tears were threating to spill out of his eyes.

'Why? Why do I love you? Because he made me or because I really do?'

He turned and launched into the sky.

"Danny?!" he heard Ember shout, but he didn't look back. He needed to think. He needed to be alone and away from her, at least for a while.

'I am sorry Ember, I am so sorry...'


	12. Facing the Truth

Chapter 11: Facing the Truth

-- Amity Park --

Danny was looking at his home from a near by building again. He hadn't built up the will power to go back yet. He couldn't face Ember knowing the truth, that their love wasn't really their own. That some how Draconum had twisted and manipulated them into loving each other as a sick joke. He knew he would have to face her sooner or later, he had to be there for the concert. Draconum had said the band had to consist of their little alliance.

Danny sighed miserably. That monster had dropped a world shattering bomb shell on him. It was probably his intent to shatter Danny's world, to try to make it so that he didn't have the will power to face Ember again. The strange thing was that even though Danny knew that his feelings for Ember had some how been Draconum's doing he couldn't get rid of those feelings. No matter how hard he tried he still loved her.

The truth. That's what Draconum had called it. He had known it was true the moment the monster had told him. Some how Draconum had manipulated their emotions. He still couldn't fathom how, but Draconum was so powerful Danny didn't doubt that he could.

'Why does it hurt so much then?' He fumed silently, 'And why can't I let her go?'

He looked through his bedroom window. Ember was laying on his bed asleep. She had cried her self to sleep both days he had been gone and like a coward he had just watched. It had torn him apart inside, but he couldn't muster the courage to go and try to comfort her.

'Why can't I just tel her? I need to tell her the truth! That it's all a lie.' Even as he thought it he knew why he couldn't. It would break her heart just as much as it had his and he couldn't bring himself to do that to her.

He sighed again. 'I have to try.'

He flew toward the window and phased through it. He landed quietly next to the bed and knelled down next to it.

"Ember?" He said quietly, shacking her shoulders slightly to wake her.

Ember eyes opened at first uncomprehending, but then as sleep left her they focused on him and her eyes widen.

"Hey sleepy head." He said with a affectionate smile.

"Danny!" She yelped and flung her self at him, tackling him to the ground and wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed him long and hard. It was like that first kiss they had shared, full of emotion and love. She still could make his knees go weak and his stomach tie in knots when she did that. It almost made Danny cry because it was a lie.

He pulled away from her. He felt lost inside because even though he knew this was a lie he wanted it, he wanted it more then anything else in the world. He had to tell her the truth. He had to try to at least.

"Danny what's wrong. Please don't run away again." She said and held him all the tighter.

"I... I have to tell you something." Danny said, how could he say this? How could he tell the women he loved more then anything that he only loved her because of some outside force. That any feelings she had for him were not real.

"Danny what is it?" She already sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

"I don't..." He couldn't just say he didn't love her that would be a lie, "Draconum... he told me something... that night we we were in that dome."

"What?" She said growing more serous.

He sighed and pulled on every last ounce of will power he had. "He told me that he was the reason we are in love. That he some how manipulated us into it."

She stared at him a minute, then to Danny's utter amazement she started laughing! He sighed again. He knew this would happen at first.

"Oh come on and you believe him? Danny he is just trying to keep you away so we aren't ready for the concert."

"He was telling the truth." Danny said gravely. Ember stopped laughing and stared at him.

"You can't mean that."

"He was. I don't think he would lie to save his life. Evil or not he doesn't have any reason to."

Ember face hardened and she scowled. "Danny, he is a super powered evil monster trying to destroy all of creation. I think telling a lie isn't the worse thing he is capable of."

"It was the truth." Danny whispered. "I don't even know why I love you. How can it be real if I don't know why?"

She reached up and ran a hand down his face and neck onto his chest stopping over his heart.

"But you do love me? Even if you don't know why?"

"Yes." He looked at her and he knew he loved her and always would. What ever Draconum had done it was meant to be an eternal torment.

"Then maybe we should thank him." She said quietly.

"What?" He was shocked.

She sighed and rested her head against his chest. "You're such a dip-stick. Maybe that's why I love you so much."

He stared at her.

"Danny, if you love me does it really matter why?"

"But it's fake!" He almost shouted.

"How do you know that? It's nearly impossible to make people love each."

"You can just by playing a song!"

"No. I can't make people fall in love. The emotion has to be there to begin with, I just give them a push. Maybe that's all Draconum did, push us into it by force, but the feelings are real."

"But..." He wanted to believe that, with all his heart and soul he wanted to, "but how can we be sure. I mean Draconum is the single most powerful creature alive, he is practically a god, forcing people to fall in love doesn't sound that hard for a creature like him."

"Maybe it is a lie," Danny felt his heart sink. She looked up at him lovingly, "but even if it is, I wouldn't change it for the world."

She kissed him again and Danny realized something. He wouldn't change it either. Not for anything. He loved Ember and in the end thats all that mattered. He even thought he would thank Draconum next time he saw him.

She pulled back slightly and smiled. "Still have doubts? Or do you need another kiss?"

"No doubts." He smiled back at her, "But I wouldn't mind another one."

She giggled and snuggly her head against his neck. "Maybe some other time, but right now we have a concert to practice for."

"You didn't start without me?" He was a little embarrassed to admit that he had no musical talent what so ever.

"Course not. We needed another singer."

"Another singer? Are you crazy?! I can't sing!"

"Better then Skulker or Technus I assure you, and we need Johnny on bass."

"B..bu...but..."

"No buts!" They were walking down stairs now and Danny noticed that someone was playing drums and what sounded like an electric keyboard.

Danny looked around and saw Ember walking off towards the lab. He ran to catch up and noticed the music was getting louder. They rounded the corner and Danny almost fell over in shock. Skulker and Technus were the ones playing the music with Johnny leaning off to one side with a large 6 string bass over his shoulder. Skulker was playing the drums like a veteran and it wasn't really that surprising that Technus could handle a keyboard so well. Johnny suddenly joined in and Danny was nearly overwhelmed. It sounded amazing! They weren't just good, they were fantastic. Skulker noticed them finally and stopped playing.

"Well the whelp finally returns."

Technus and Johnny looked up.

"You owe me a twenty Skulker." Johnny said. "I told you he wouldn't run off for good."

"Great now we can begin planning." Technus said.

"We need to practice with those two actually singing first." Skulker mumbled. "You wasted two days worth of practice whelp! I hope you're at least good enough that you don't need to be taught everything!"

"Don't worry," Ember said and gave Danny a suggestive smile, "if he needs help I'll give him some private lessons."

Johnny whistled and Technus played some suggestive notes on his keyboard. Danny blushed, but couldn't help grinning at Ember.

'We might actually be able to win this...'

-- Outside Danny's House --

Draconum chuckled. 'So he has found the strength he needs at least. Now all he needs is to put it to use when the time comes.'

He had watched the whole ordeal unfold. Ember was the source of Danny's strength. In the end it would be for her that the world would be saved or for her it would fall. He turned and vanished. He had a concert to practice for too and he wasn't going to lose to a bunch of children. At least not without a good fight he wasn't...


	13. Private Lesson

Chapter 12: Private Lesson

-- Amity Park Danny's House --

Danny grumbled. He wasn't bad exactly, he just wasn't good enough. At least that's what Ember had told him. Skulker had been far more blunt. Even Skulker had said he had potential though, he just needed practice. Unfortunately they didn't have much time for him to practice and the time they did have they really needed to be practicing their song.

They were in Danny's bedroom. Ember was sitting cross legged on his bed in front of him and was trying to give him tips on how to be a good singer. She had been going on about it for a while and honestly Danny had heard barely a word of it. He didn't see the point of it, musical talent just didn't materialize out of thin air, it took time to learn and the one day he really had wasn't enough time. They needed tomorrow to practice as a group.

"Danny!" Ember snapped, "Were you even listening to me?"

Danny grumbled some more. "Yea, I was listening."

"Then tell me how you can project your voice better."

"Well...er..."

She sighed and leaned back against one of the bedposts. "Danny, you need to try. We need to win this and in order to do that we need you."

"No you don't! You could just pick another song that doesn't need two singers or better yet you could have Johnny play bass and sing. I don't have musical talent and I never will."

Ember looked hurt. He couldn't imagine why but she did.

"Don't give me that look! It won't work this time. Just tell Johnny that he will have to play bass and sing at the same time."

"He already said he can't sing."

"He has to be better then me!" He snarled.

"Danny, you have to believe in yourself. Come on, we do."

He growled in his throat. "Skulker has a nice way of showing his support."

"He is just hostile towards the world in general. It isn't just you he insults, he told Technus he was the worst keyboard player he had ever seen."

Danny stared at her. As far as he was concerned Technus was the greatest keyboard player of all time. "Your kidding me right?"

"Nope." She said with a smile.

He sighed. "Ember, I can't sing! If Johnny won't do it then ask Technus to make something that sounds like me and have that sing."

"We can't! Draconum said it had to be us."

"He didn't say we couldn't make something to sing."

"I want you to sing with me though." She said and blushed a little.

"Ember..." The fate of the world was in the balance and she wanted him to sing with her. It was sweet and childish at the same time.

She looked at him and started rubbing her arm nervously. He sighed.

"Ember I can't sing and I probably never will be able to. If you really want to do that song just have Johnny sing with you."

"Danny, we need you to sing. It's the only way I can see us winning against Draconum."

"The only thing I might be able to do is give him a headache." He said.

She smiled at him. "Dip stick." She said and snuggled against him.

"Danny, your one of the bravest people I ever met and yet you have stage fright. Its kind of cute."

"I don't have stage fright!" He snarled. He didn't!

"Sure you don't baby pop. What other reason do you have for not at least trying."

"Because I can't sing!" He wanted to rip his hair out.

She smiled at him and warped her arms around his neck. He suddenly felt nervous for some reason. "Ever Skulker says you could if you tried and you know that he probably pulled something giving you even that small compliment, so it has to be true."

"He said with practice!" Danny mumbled nervously, she was looking at him strangely. "We don't have time for me to practice."

She suddenly tugged and pulled him down onto the bed covers and rolled on top of him. "We have time. You don't need to be perfect just good. That will be enough, trust me."

"Ember..." He started but she leaned forward and kissed him. This kiss wasn't like the other ones. It was loving, but it was also lustful. Needless to say it silenced his protests. He almost gasped when he felt her tongue slid in his mouth and felt her hands roaming over his body. Danny closed his eyes and let himself be pulled into the moment. He wrapped his arms around her letting his hand slide down her back. After all in two days he might not be alive and he wanted to enjoy the time he had with her...

-- Unknown Forest --

Draconum dismissed his shadows copies that had been acting as his band members. He was beginning to enjoy playing this so called "rock" music. He didn't understand how that terminology came around, but he did enjoy the style. It was amusing. Some of the lyrics to these songs were amazingly good and he could actually relate with some of the meanings. It almost made him wish he didn't have to beat those brats at their own game... almost. He was still going to enjoy the look on their faces when all hope died.

He smiled to himself. 'I guess in a few days I will get to find out just how good I am at this.'

A ebony guitar with neon green flames suddenly appeared in his hand. He had actually gotten the design from Ember's guitar then changed the colors to his liking. He strummed out some random notes and quickly falling into a song. The shadows seemed to come alive around him and moved in tune with the song.

He laughed as the shadows swayed with his song. If he could make shadows dance then making humans cheer his name should be a very easy task...


	14. The Last Day

Chapter 13: The Last Day

-- Concert Hall --

"So how did you rent this place again?" Danny asked looking around the mass concert hall.

"I am a pop-star remember. It wasn't that hard." Ember replied.

"Yeah, but they know you're a ghost right, I mean they flinched when they saw Skulker so they know he is a ghost at least."

Ember frowned at him. "Yea, they know we are all ghosts. That's why I had you transform before you came. The crowd is going to know it too."

Danny didn't like the sound of that. "So how do we know anyone will show up? I mean ghosts aren't normally a good thing to most people."

"Maybe because," Skulker said walking past carrying his special drum set back stage, "both you and Ember are famous. Technus has calculated that we will likely sell out because of you two."

"What? Famous? Me?" Danny asked. "I am not famous. I mean in Amity Park sure but..."

"Please, whelp, your modesty is almost sickening. Your are the famous ghost boy of Amity Park, Danny Phantom, everyone knows about you or has at least heard of you."

Johnny shouted something over his shoulder at Skulker who mumbled and ran to see what the other ghost wanted.

Danny scowled at the armored ghost as he walked away then turned his attention back to Ember. She was grinning at him knowingly.

"Skulker is right baby-pop you're even more famous then me in your own way. With a pop star and a super hero singing together we are sure to draw a big crowd."

"What about Draconum, will they know what he is? Or better yet, will they know about the contest?"

Ember shook her head. "They will just think he is another ghost and no we couldn't tell them about the contest."

"Why not? Draconum didn't say we couldn't."

"That would be directly influencing the audience. Besides it would be cheating." She said with a shrug. "Do you really think he would let us get away with it?"

"No, you're right, he wouldn't." Danny sighed.

Technus walked up to them. He had been setting up some special effects that he could control with his keyboard.

"Everything ready?" Ember asked him.

"Yes, it's all setup and tested. It will work flawlessly tomorrow and it should add some dazzle to our little show."

Danny walked off toward the stage, Ember and Technus's conversation fading as he got farther away. He climbed up on stage and looked around at the huge hall. Skulker said it would be full by tomorrow when they had to play. Danny shivered. That would be over six or seven hundred people at least. How was he going to do this. He would almost rather let Draconum punch him in the stomache again!

Suddenly, the whole hall got darker as shadows shifted randomly. Everyone froze. Draconum was standing next to him on the stage.

"Nervous, child?" The monster, in his human form, asked.

Danny turned to face him trying not to look unsettled by the creature's sudden appearance.

"You are the one that should be nervous."

Draconum laughed and looked around. "I doubt that. This will be an interesting challenge. I will enjoy the look on your faces when you lose."

"I won't let that happen!" Danny snarled. Everyone was watching them he realized. Ember was frozen in place staring at the two figures on the stage.

Danny looked at her and then looked back at Draconum. He still remembered what the creature had done to them, or more accurately what he had done for them even if Draconum had meant it as a torment.

"By the way, I have to thank you for making Ember and me fall in love." He said with a cocky grin. Maybe that would catch the monster off guard.

Draconum looked at him and his snake like eyes focused on him momentarily.

"You are welcome." He said simply and turned his gaze back to the concert hall.

Danny stared at him. That was it?! Your welcome? Of all the responses he had imagined the monster would make he hadn't ever even dreamed of that one.

"What?" He asked stunned.

Draconum looked back at him, amusement on his face. His eyes shined with that strange green light. It was an expression very similar to human amusement, but it had a certain reptilian quality to it. Everything about him seemed reptilian, even his walk seemed like a snakes movements, graceful and fluid.

"You are welcome, boy. Do I need to tell you what the words mean or have you simply lost your senses."

"I... I thought that..." Danny shook his head, "What do you mean 'your welcome' I thought you meant it as a torture of some kind!"

Draconum smiled wickedly. "It was for a time was it not? It certainly seemed to plague your thoughts for a few days. That look was truly priceless when I told you the truth of the matter. I assure you though that wasn't the reason I did it. Love can be the greatest of all torture tools if it is used properly."

"What?"

Draconum's eyes glowed menacingly. "When you lose, I am going to make her watch as I kill you, slowly and painfully, and I will let you die with the knowledge that the one you love so much saw you fail and that she will endure more pain, more suffering then you had. I will let you die with the knowledge that you failed her and that she will suffer horribly for your failure. Then in the end I will cast her tortured soul into the darkness so that you may never be together again. So that she will suffer alone in shadow for all time, all because you failed her. A fate far worse then death, wouldn't you agree?" Draconum's smile never left his face.

He said it so simply, like they were having a normal conversation. Like they were just a pair of old friends talking about what they were going to do this weekend. How could he be so heartless that he could talk about doing something like that without any emotion.

"If you touch her," Danny whispered dangerously, "I will kill you!"

Draconum laughed again and turned to walk away. He stop before he disappeared back stage.

"Think on this, boy, if you fall tomorrow the world and all creation will fall with you. No one, but you and your friends will even know it happened. It is such a quiet thing to fall to darkness, to slip into the shadows and be lost forever. The curtain closes and an age ends and no one will know. Think carefully on what it is you are fighting for. Is it the world you are trying to save from the darkness," he looked over his shoulder at Danny, his eyes held a knowing look, "or is it her that you are trying to save?"

With that, Draconum vanished behind the stage. Danny stood there staring at the spot the monster had been. What did he mean.

"Danny?"

He jumped and spun around. He sighed in relief when he saw it was Ember. The last thing he needed was another surprise right then. Then he remembered Draconum's words.

What am I really fighting for? And why does it matter? He thought. It wasn't world shattering like the first time Draconum and him had talked, but it did make him think, Draconum wouldn't have asked if it didn't matter Danny was sure of that at least.

"Yeah?" He asked absentmindedly.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"Danny what is it?" She asked worriedly.

"Nothing."

Now she really looked worried. "That's what you said last time baby-pop and it was a lie then and it sounds like a lie now. What did he do to you this time?"

Danny shrugged. "He just gave me something to think about."

"Some how the super evil monster giving you something to think about doesn't sound like a good thing."

Danny shook his head. "It wasn't an offer to join him or anything, I promise."

Technus cut the corner and shouted. "Ember, I need some help over here!"

"I'll be over in a sec!" She looked at Danny trying to discern if he was alright, then she nodded and walked toward Technus.

Danny looked around. Tomorrow this place would be full of people all ready for the show of a life time. Hundreds of them. It will be their cheers that decided everything.

Danny couldn't help but wonder what would happen if Draconum won. What would the end feel like. Draconum had said it would be quiet, but what did that mean? Probably meant it would all be over before anyone knew what had happened.

Danny shook his head. He couldn't think about losing if he wanted to win. Far too much depended on them to lose. Draconum's words came back to him though, it seemed important for some reason.

But what am I fighting for? The world? Danny shook his head. I will find out tomorrow I guess. Until then I should probably enjoy the short amount of time that is left...

-- The Void --

Four winged figures stood around a glowing blue sphere. They stood silently watching events unfold before them.

"So it has begun." one winged figure said.

"Indeed it has. Who will prevail?" Another asked.

"We cannot see for the shadows cloud our vision."

"Let us hope the boy will prove strong enough to carry the burden."

"Yes, but even if he can carry the burden will he make the right choice. Will he find himself before it is too late."

"Lord Draconum has given him all he needs to make the right choice."

"But he is human, he is flawed, we cannot be sure he will see the right choice."

"Then perhaps we should..."

"No, Lord Draconum has forbidden us to interfere."

"But if his plan fails he will be pulled into the shadow for eternity!"

"That is why our Lord will not let us interfere."

"He fears that if we come to his aid we too will be pulled into the darkness."

"And that he will not allow."

"You are right my brothers, but still our Lord does not deserve his cruel fate."

"Many would argue with you on that brother, but you are right, no one deserves that fate."

"Yet someone had to shoulder it and even knowing the road it would lead him on and the horrible end it would bring Lord Draconum took it."

"I still do not understand why though."

"It was not for power, he had all the power in the world."

"No it was for a higher reason."

"It was because he knew that if he did not take the curse then another would."

"And he could not allow another human being to suffer such a fate."

All four turn their snake like eyes back to blue orb. They all begin to recite as one.

"Within the darkness does he wait with binding shadow and burning gaze to bring the world its final pain."

The orb swirls and an image of Draconum in his truest form appears. His wings extend forever into the darkness around him and his blazing eyes burn with cold contempt born of the nothingness of shadow.

"Yet within his heart a small flame remains, a man still hidden beneath the dark hidden beneath his shadowed heart."

One reaches out and touches the image of Draconum in the orb, it flickers and shows a tall man with long white hair and bright green eyes. His face is stern, but not cruel and his eyes show a compassion that no human before him or sense has had. On his head is a simple crown of gold with a glowing green gem in the center. Besides him is a women with golden blond hair and crystal blue eyes. The man's arm is around the women's shoulder drawing her in close and whispering something in her ear. Behind them is a swirling darkness that seems to be alive and waiting for something or someone.

"Weep for him that bears the shame to end it all yet still remain, for in the end all light will fade and only darkness shall remain."

The women falls to her knees as the man turns away from her. She reaches for him as he walks away, tears streaming down her face. She calls to him but he continues to walk forward toward the darkness. The man turns back to her and for a moment tears could be seen running down his face. He smiles sadly and turns back to the darkness spreading his arms.

"Bound by chains of rage and hate his deeds foretold his gruesome fate."

Around them other people begin to appear, angry cries and shouted threats come from the shadowy figures. The man looks around at them and whispers something. The figures fall silent. The shadows reach out for him, clawing at him. He looks back at the woman one more time. Tears running freely down his face. He smiles at her.

'I love you.' he whispers just loud enough to be heard and then the darkness consumes him. He screams in agony as his body transforms into a horrible creature. Great bat like wings sprout from his back and jet black scales rip through his skin. his bright green eyes erupt in burning green fire and his face contorts and shifts into a long crocodile like maw filled with razor sharp teeth. His screams become an inhuman roar and the shadowy figures turn and run screaming into the darkness.

Draconum falls to his knees, his now monstrous form shudders in pain. The blond haired woman stands and runs towards him. He looks at her and jumps backwards using his wings to launch into the sky. The woman screams up at him, calling him back to her, but he flies away into the darkness. She falls to her knees once more. Tears flood down her face as she gazes up at the night sky. Then, out of the darkness, a single green drop of light falls from the sky towards her.

She reaches up and catches it. The gem from the crown rests in her hand. She clutches it to her heart crying for the one who she loved, the one who was now lost to her, the one who took upon himself that terrible curse just so no other would have to carry it. The world shook with sorrow and a blood red moon brakes through the clouds.

"Weep now for him that bears the shame to end it all yet still remain..." The four figures bow their heads in sorrow.


	15. Danny and Ember

Chapter 14: Danny and Ember

---- A/N ----

ARG! In the name of god it took me forever to figure out this was going to work. This was the best I could get the singing to be so deal with it. All in all I think I didn't do too bad, I ain't happy with it but not exactly upset either. It is WAY better if you actually listen to the song while you read or at least it is for me. So I will tell you who is singing what: Danny and Ember sing Evanesnense - Bring Me To Life and Draconum sings Linkin Park - Crawling and Finger Eleven - Stay in Shadow. I hope you enjoy this Amber because it was hard as hell to write it for you! If part of the song pops up in ( ) it means that its not the main singer singing the line. For Danny and Ember ( ) means it's Danny singing, for Draconum ( ) means it's the band. Well try to use your imagination and enjoy!

-- Concert Hall Back Stage --

Danny was standing back stage with Ember ready to walk out as soon as everything was ready. To say he was nervous was a huge understatement, he was flat out terrified. He could hear the people outside cheering, ready for the show to start. He took a deep ragged breath and tried to calm himself. Ember was next to him giving her guitar a last minute tuning.

He looked back out into the concert hall again at the hundreds of people. The more he thought about it the more his blood went cold. He couldn't do this! How could anyone perform in front of that many people and stay calm? It didn't seem possible!

A hand clamped down onto his shoulder so suddenly that it made Danny jump. He glanced back and saw it was Skulker.

"You'll be fine whelp." He said with a grin. "If you can fight me in front of a whole town you can do this."

"Yeah right." He mumbled but still couldn't help the grin that crossed his face.

Skulker nodded and looked back out into the audience too. He released his hold on Danny's shoulder and took a deep breath himself. That's when it hit Danny that they were all nervous, even Ember was, although not as bad as the rest of them. Not nervous about winning or losing this little contest, just nervous about performing in front of the audience. For some reason that helped him relax a little.

Yea, he thought, I can do this. No problem.

Ember looked at him questioningly. He grinned at her and gave her a thumbs up. She laughed and went back to tuning her guitar.

Draconum was standing only a few feet away in his dragon-like form. His arms were crossed over his chest, his wings flapped slowly kicking up a small cool breeze, and his tail was lazily sweeping back and forth over the floor. No surprise that he didn't look nervous. He suddenly transformed back into his human form, but kept the same relaxed pose.

Danny looked back out into the crowd and noticed the stage manager heading toward them. He groaned.

"Alright we are all set up and ready when you are." The manager said happily.

Ember jumped to her feet. "Alright guys lets win this! You know what to do."

Danny nodded and phased out with every one else.

"Give 'em the show of a life time!" The manager called to the invisible ghosts.

-- Concert Hall --

The crowd fell silent as the management team left the stage. The band would be coming out any second. Draconum stood in the crowd a small circle of clear space around him.

"What the hell is going on? Were is the band?" Some one shouted nearby.

The lights fade out leaving the crowd in a sea of darkness. Then a flash of white light erupts by the key board and what sounds like a piano begins to play.

"ALRIGHT!!!" Some one yells.

"About time!"

Another flash of light, this one blue and Ember's beautiful yet haunting voice fills the hall.

_how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb  
without a soul  
my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home_

Three more flashes of light, two white and one green, and then all at once the lights fade revealing Danny and Ember standing side by side, while the rest of the band played. The crowd went wild as soon as they saw Danny and Ember on stage together. Cheers and screams erupt. Then Danny's voice joined Ember's and the crowd cheers even louder.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_

Danny and Ember turn to face each other. People in the audience whistle and scream and cheer. Draconum smiles to himself.

_now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life_

Some members of the audience begin realizing there is a deep meaning to the song and begin cheering even louder as Danny and Ember sing. Draconum begins to cheer and whistle like everyone else. It was truly an amazing performance, so it deserved even his praise.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_

Technus uses mechanical arms that sprout from inside his coat to begin hitting switches and buttons on his keyboard while still playing. Suddenly more lights flash on the stage splitting it in half with blue and green light, blue on Ember's half and green on Danny's. The crowd cheers as the blue and green lights brighten and turn Danny and Ember into black outlines.

_Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie)  
(there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life_

The lights begin to fade again as Ember reaches out with one hand and gently touches Danny's face. The hall remains bathed in blue and green hues.

_frozen inside without your touch  
without your love darling  
only you are the life among the dead_

Danny takes a step closer to Ember and gently takes her hand from his face. The crowd is so loud now its nearly deafening. Draconum is silent once again watching the two humans on stage. His eyes are staring off into the distance, lost in his own memories. People around him have likewise fallen silent the emotion of the song bringing them back to old memories of their own. Some of the people who have fallen silent reach for their lighters.

_(all this time I can't believe I couldn't see)  
(kept in the dark but you were there in front of me)  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
(without a thought without a voice without a soul)  
(don't let me die here)  
(there must be something more)  
bring me to life_

The whole audience is nearly silent now. Instead of cheering, lighters now sway above the crowd. A sea of small moving lights in the darkness. Draconum raises his own hand and a small green flame appears in it.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie)  
(there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life_

As the song ends the silent crowd erupts in cheers and applause. Danny and Ember turn to face the crowd. Danny waves haphazardly and is amazed by the roaring response he gets. Ember on the other hand is trying to keep her hair under control, but still manages to soak up as much of the attention as possible. As they turn to leave the stage Danny hears several dozen women screaming his name. Ember hears it to and boldly grabs Danny's arm and leans against him then looks around dangerously. The cheering and screaming is so loud that even as they exit back stage they can hear people chanting their names clearly.

-- Concert Hall Back Stage --

Danny collapses into a chair as the rest of the band settles into the room. Danny looks at Ember and couldn't help but grin. They hadn't just been good, they had been amazing!

"Told you that you could sing." Ember said with a grin, she sounded a little breathless.

Before Danny could respond Johnny wrapped an arm around his neck and put him in a headlock.

"You ain't kidding! This dude has some real talent." Johnny said with a laugh and mashes his knuckles into the top of Danny skull.

Danny broke away with a laugh. "Yea well you guys aren't exactly talentless either you know."

"No kidding who knew we would all make such an awesome band!"

"I did." Ember whispered and leaned against Danny's shoulder.

"Well we better get back out there." Skulker said. "We still have to listen to Draconum's performance."

Everyone was silent a moment a worried look on their faces.

"You are very good at that Skulker." Technus grumbled.

"Good at what?" The other tech ghost said eying Technus dangerously.

"Killing the mood." Technus responded with a grin.

They all started laughing, even Skulker. He was right though. They still had to listen to Draconum's performance and Danny was worried. He wasn't sure how good Draconum was going to be, but Danny was sure he was going to be good...


	16. Shadow Songs

Chapter 15: Shadow Songs

-- A/N --

Alright same thing as before. ( ) mean its at least one of Draconum's band member and not him singing instead of it being Danny now though.

-- Concert Hall Front Row --

The crowd stayed clear of Danny and the other ghosts for the most part. There was a small circle of clear space around them. Popular or not they were still ghosts and that meant they could be dangerous if they were annoyed too much. Danny couldn't help but grin at that last thought. Yeah, they were the dangerous ones here not the monster bent one galactic destruction. He almost laughed at the idea.

Draconum would be on stage any minute now. The people in this hall would decide the fate of everything. It almost seemed unfair that whatever happened would be because of them. It was to late to change that now though, the deal was already made.

Danny sighed. He looked at his friends. Ember was looking at the stage nervously, Skulker was standing with his arms crossed trying to look confident and failing, Technus was idly toying with some random piece of technology that looked similar to a laser gun, Johnny looked like he wanted to start bitting his nails or maybe start pulling his hair out.

"Come on already!" Someone near by yelled.

Others began to yell too. They wanted the show to continue. Danny wanted time to stop.

Suddenly the lights started to dim and then went completely out.

"Here we go." Johnny mumbled.

"Yeah, here we go..." Danny said.

-- Concert Hall --

Nothing can be seen only darkness, but then four small drops of green light appear above the stage and slowly begin to descend. The crowd watches in wonder as the lights fall towards the stage. The lights hit the stage floor and flash brightly illuminating the entire hall. The lights begin to fade revealing the four shadow clone band members as they begin to play. Then a massive column of green fire erupts in the center of the stage causing gasps and screams and Draconum's voice fills the concert hall.

_crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing what is real_

The flames disappear suddenly and without warning revealing Draconum. The crowd switches from being scared and frighted to awed. The cheers are already almost as loud as they had been for Danny and Ember.

_there's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
consuming, confusing  
this lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
controlling, I can't seem  
to find myself again  
my walls are closing in  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
so insecure_

Draconum's eyes begin to glow green and they can be seen clearly in the darkness of the hall. The crowd's cheers are nearly overwhelming.

_crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing what is real_

Draconum raises a hand and points seemingly randomly into the crowd. He points directly at Danny and Ember. Green flames again erupt on stage this time to Draconum's right and left. Two swirling tornadoes of green fire. The crowd roars it's approval.

_discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
distracting, reacting  
against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
it's haunting how I can't seem..._

The fire cyclones bend and twist together over Draconum's head making an arc of green fire above him.

_to find myself again  
my walls are closing in  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
so insecure_

Suddenly the fires dissipate leaving behind what looks like two twisters of pure shadow. The tops of the twisters arc down and entwine around Draconum wreathing him in darkness. The crowd seems intent on bringing down the entire building with the sheer power of their voices. Danny stares in awe at the display and at the effect it's having on the crowd.

_crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing what is real  
crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing confusing what is real_

The shadow twisters disappear. The crowd falls silent in awe as the stage behind Draconum disappears in a wall of darkness.

_(there's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface)  
(consuming)/confusing what is real  
(this lack of self-control I fear is never ending)  
(controlling)/confusing what is real_

-- Concert Hall Front Row --

The band falls silent and the crowd erupts in a absolute frenzy. Half of the crowd begins cheering for an encore. Danny's eyes widen when he realizes something. They lost. Draconum won. The monster looks right at him with a malicious grin. Danny nearly collapses, but Ember grabs him. She gives him a weak smile and looks back at the stage hopelessly. The entire crowd is chanting for an encore now.

"Alright," Draconum says over the noise of the crowd, "I suppose I have time for one last song."

He put extra meaning into the word 'last' and turned to his band members. They all nodded and he turned back to the crowd.

-- Concert Hall --

Draconum's band begins to play again. No special effects this time and the crowd is staying more or less quiet. Draconum is looking right at Danny and Ember as he begins to sing.

_So cold that you cannot cope  
With a frozen heart  
I guess we blow apart  
I guessed it from the start_

Shadows engulfed him, hiding him from view completely, then suddenly withdrew. He was now in his dragon form again but it was different. He was bigger and some how more powerful looking. His wings vanished into and endless darkness behind him and seemed to go on forever. His eyes blazed with his full power. His voice remained the same however and the crowd did not seem to notice the sudden transformation.

_Stay in shadow  
I'll run this world out  
Stay in shadow  
It's running out of time  
Stay in shadow  
I want to watch it drown  
Stay in this now_

Shadows reached out from him in every direction and whatever they touched seemed to vanish. the walls and ceiling of the building disappeared at the shadows touch as well as any people that were in the way. Still no one noticed that anything was wrong. Draconum was right, the end was quiet.

_Don't say because you can't  
Say what we should have been  
Don't show what I resent  
Don't know cause I forget_

The shadows reached upward for the sky. They blocked out the sun and turned the sky to pure darkness. Tendrils of shadow now began reaching down from the dark sky. Draconum eye's locked on Danny's.

_So cruel to be so blind  
Darkness was on my side  
Now that you've come and gone  
I know where I belong_

Danny realized that the people around him were slowing down. It was as if time was slowing down. His eyes widened even more, time wasn't slowing down it was dieing. The only reason he wasn't effected was because of the fact that he was outside of time because of the whole incident with Dan Phantom.

_Stay in shadow  
I'll run this world out  
Stay in shadow  
It's running out of time  
Stay in shadow  
I want to watch it drown  
Stay in this now_

Twisters of darkness are every where. The end of everything and Danny could do nothing to stop it. He turned to Ember she was slowly freezing just like everyone else. Her face was terrified. He couldn't save the world alone but maybe he could with her help or they could die trying. He grabbed her and as soon as he touched her she speeded back up again like someone hit the play button. Draconum was watching them from the stage, darkness swirled around him.

_Light is leaving as I watch you go  
Light is leaving inside of my soul  
Light is leaving as I watch you go  
Light is leaving inside of my soul_

Danny pointed wordlessly at the stage, he wasn't going to let the world die around him without a fight. Ember nodded and together they rushed towards the stage. The world around them was being slowly consumed by darkness until nothing but the darkness would remained. The Darkness and Draconum would remain for all eternity. Some how Danny was going to save not just Ember and the World, he was going to save Draconum too. He didn't know why he wanted to save that monster, but he did and he was going to try...

_Stay in shadow  
I'll run this world out  
Stay in shadow  
It's running out of time  
Stay in shadow  
I want to watch it drown  
Stay in this now  
I want to watch it drown  
I want to watch it drown..._


	17. The Final Battle

Chapter 16: The Final Battle

-- Concert Hall Stage --

Nothing was left moving as Draconum's song ended. The people in the audience still remained as well as Skulker, Technus and Johnny but none of them were moving. They were frozen in time because time was dieing. Shadows spiraled down from the sky and consumed everything they touched.

"You have lost, Danny Phantom." Draconum said simply as he and Ember reached the stage.

"This isn't over yet. As long as I am still alive to fight this isn't over!" Danny roared.

"One last battle then." Draconum growled. Suddenly he launched straight for them.

Draconum opened his fang filled maw and a massive blast of green flame erupted outward towards Danny and Ember. Danny and Ember began to phase out then Danny grabbed Ember and dove to one side as the blast flew over head.

"What did you do that for?!" Ember snarled.

Danny stared at her. He didn't know why he had, he just knew he had to.

He shook his head. "Just don't let that fire hit you, intangible or not!"

Before she could ask for an explanation Danny launched himself straight at Draconum. Draconum swung a clawed hand out toward him and a talon of shadow lashed out for Danny. He barely managed to dodge it and increased his speed toward the monster.

Draconum sped straight at Danny then just before they collided barrel rolled out of the way slashing at Danny's side as he did so. Danny screamed as a claw connected with his arm. Pain seared throughout his entire body from the wound which hurt far more then it should have. Danny looked back over his shoulder just in time to dodge another blast of green fire. Draconum laughed mockingly, but his attention was so focused on Danny that he failed to notice Ember behind him.

Ember's guitar connected with such force that it sent the Draconum crashing into the ground with a resounding explosion. Dust billowed upward from the crash and Ember yelled triumphantly. She grinned at Danny who grinned back and gave her a thumps up. Danny's grin faltered when Draconum came shooting out of the dust cloud with a deafening roar and unleashed a massive blast of green flame at Ember.

"Ember move!" He shouted.

She looked down and tried to dodge out of the fires way, but not fast enough. Even though she had been intangible Draconum's fire still burned her entire left side and her screams echoed off the remains of the concert hall. Draconum was on her before she could recover. He grabbed her by the throat with one clawed hand silencing her with a strangle hold.

"I knew your screams would be divine," He snarled darkly, "but now I am going to have to destroy you!"

He opened his mouth to unleash a fire blast at point blank range.

"NO!!" Danny roared and flew at the monster at top speed.

Draconum suddenly snapped his head in Danny's direction and instead released the massive blast at him. Danny didn't stop or attempt to avoid the fire, it didn't matter, all that mattered was saving Ember. He plowed through the flames and collided full force with Draconum sending them both smashing into the ground. Ember fell to the ground clutching her throat and weakly tried to struggle to her feet.

Dranny also struggled to his feet a few yards away and looked around for his foe. Draconum stood up again apparently more annoyed then injured. He began stomping toward Danny crushing the ground beneath him with every step. His mouth was open in a snarl displaying both rows of razor like fangs. Suddenly he bolted forward faster then Danny's eyes could follow and landed a punch that sent Danny flying though the air. Before he even hit the floor another punch connected to his chest sending him crashing into the ground with enough force to make a sizable crater.

Draconum landed on him with a bone shattering impact. Danny grunted barely remaining conscious. Danny didn't have to look to know he had reverted back to his human state. He looked up at Draconum who was holding him down with a foot planted squarely on his chest.

"Die!" Draconum snarled and raised his clawed foot to stomp Danny's chest in.

Again Draconum failed to notice Ember behind him and again her guitar connected. This time though Draconum barely stumbled, it was enough to get him off of Danny regardless. Danny tried to move, but found he couldn't.

_Come on,_ he thought desperately, _everything depends on you right now and you can't give in like this!_

He snarled against the pain and at his bodies inability to do what he wanted.

"Ember run!" Danny shouted as Draconum recovered from her blow. She looked at him and shook her head then turned to face the monster. Danny struggled to get up but still couldn't move.

Draconum lunged forward and swatted her away like a fly. All around them the world was being consumed by shadow, it was almost all gone.

_Damn it why can't I move?! The world is depending on me and I can't even get up!_

_Is it the world you or trying to save from the darkness,_ Draconum's words echoed in his mind, _or is it her?_

Danny's eyes widened. He couldn't get up to save the world because he didn't have the strength to save it. He looked to where Ember lay motionless on the ground. But he could get up to save her!

He struggled against his body's protests and stumbled to his feet transforming back into his ghost state once more. Maybe he couldn't save the world, maybe he couldn't even save Ember, but he was going to try!

Draconum turned his attention back to him.

"Give up, boy." He snarled.

Danny looked at Ember again. He turned back to Draconum his eyes glowing bright green.

"This isn't over yet!" Danny growled.

Draconum's eyes flare angrily. "This was over the minute you lost that little challenge!"

"No!" Danny shouted.

Draconum's eyes suddenly changed from anger to amusement.

"Very well, Danny Phantom, I have one final challenge for you." Draconum said with a cruel fanged smile.

"What?" Danny snarled through a pain induced red haze.

"It's more of a choice really,"_ make the right choice_, "I wonder what you will choose," _don't make me destroy you_, "will choose your true love or will you choose these poor innocent fools."

As he spoke he raised one hand toward Ember and another toward the immobile crowd. His hands began to glow green. Danny stared at him.

"Choose now, Danny Phantom!" from each of Draconum's hands a green blot of light erupted and sped toward its intended target.

Danny didn't have time to think. But he chose none the less. With all his remaining power he threw a huge ecto-blast at the energy ball heading for the crowd. Then he bolted for the one heading for Ember as he transformed back into his human state, all his power exhausted.

His body screamed in protest, but it didn't matter, it would be over, for him at least, soon enough. With the last ounce of his strength he threw himself into the path of the second energy blast and smiled when he saw his ecto-blast send the first into the sky. The whole time Draconum never moved and Danny noticed a small smile on his reptilian face.

Danny Phantom closed his eyes as the blast connected with him. He knew he was screaming, but strangely enough he thought he heard an unnatural roar of pain as well.

_So this is how it ends_, he thought weakly, _this is how I die._

_No, boy_, a thought not his own entered his mind, _this is how it begins..._

-- The Abyss --

"Did he make the right choice?" One of the figures asked.

"If he did not we would not be here still."

"Then we must go to them."

"Yes, they will need our aid."

"And child will have questions."

The four figures disappear in flashes of blue light...


	18. A New Beginning

Chapter 17: A New Beginning

-- Danny's Dream --

He was standing on a hill. A man and a women were standing before him in front of a swirling vortex of darkness. The man is dressed in royal purple and bright green. On his head is a simple crown of gold with a glowing green gem in the front. The woman is dressed in a white flowing dress a silver circlet adorns her head and keeps her long blond hair in check.

"Don't go! Please don't leave me!" The woman whispered to the man.

"I have to, you know that." The man whispered back sadly and hugged her. "I have to go."

"No! No! Have someone else take it, anyone else! You are the king you should not have to do this!"

"I will not have another carry such a terrible fate. I will not live with the fact that I cursed another to eternal damnation when it was my responsibility."

"You were protecting us! You had no choice!" The woman was crying now.

"It is still my fault. If the curse must pass to another then it will be me." He said and hugged the woman tighter, "Live your life, my love. Live it for both of us."

The man turned and walked towards that shadowy twister. The woman collapsed without his support and sank to her knees calling for him. Danny couldn't make out the name she spoke though. He turns around for just one moment to look at her, tears running down both of their faces. Then he smiles sadly and turns back to the darkness. He spreads his arms apart and the darkness begins reaching for him.

"No, my lord! Don't do it!" Someone yells and other people run into view. They were dressed in more normal cloths and had a more rugged look to them but were still looked well enough. Worry and fear shone in all of their eyes.

"Leave him alone!" A women screams at the shadowy twister. The darkness falters. Others begin to join in yelling at the darkness and it rears dangerously.

"Enough!" The man whispers and his voice carries to everyone, "This must be done and I will not have any of you take this curse upon yourselves. This is my mistake and I will bear it!"

The people go silent and stare ashen faced at their king. Some begin crying like the woman, others simply stare on, eyes full of sorrow. The shadow reaches for him once more and now there will be no stopping it. He turns to the woman one last time.

"I love you." He whispers to her quietly. The darkness strikes out and envelops him.

His screams echo out of the swirling darkness and the people cringe in fear. The noble voice slowly and painfully morphs into a horrifying roar and inside the shadows his body can be seen as it changes. Bat wings explode from his back with a painful ripping noise and scales erupt from beneath his skin. His face contorts and shifts, the noble features changing into a dragon like maw and his carefree eyes ignite in green flames.

The shadows dissipate and Danny realizes that only the woman remains on the hill with them. Draconum falls to his knees and shudders as inhuman pain racks his entire body. He looks up at the woman who is running towards him and suddenly launches into the sky.

"NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!" The woman screams up at him falling to her knees once more. "Please..."She whispers into the sky, "Please don't leave me alone."

As if to answer her the cloudy sky opens and a single drop of green falls towards her. She raises her hand and snatches it out of the air. The gem from the crown shines in her palm.

"I will not live your life for you, my love." She says quietly clutching the gem to her heart. "Because some day, someone will set you free and then you can live it for yourself..."

-- Fenton Works --

Danny struggles to awareness. He couldn't remember anything. What happened? He sat up oh so slowly. His entire body was stiff and his head felt like it was split wide open. He realized that his mid section was bandaged and he felt four distinct claw mark underneath them. Draconum... What had happened?

"ugh... Ember?" He called out softly.

No one answered him. He looked around. His room, it looked like it hadn't been cleaned in a while and he noticed Ember's guitar leaning against a wall. Where was she? He tried to move, to stand, but his head spun as soon as he shifted. He sat back down quickly. His head stopped spinning and he glanced around again. It was black out the window and Danny started to panic. He got up hoping his head didn't fall off and that his body still could walk right and moved to the window. He looked up at the sky... stars. Danny sighed thankfully and moved back to his bed. He sat down on it hard and tried to put his thoughts back together.

"So, boy, you are finally awake I see." A reptilian voice said right over his shoulder.

Danny spun around so fast he was sure he had broken his neck. He fell over backward off the bed and landed in a heap of blankets and pillows. A dark amused laugh echoed above him.

"Still clumsy as a human even with the bond I see. I was hoping you would inherit at least some serpentine grace."

"Danny!" He heard Ember's voice call.

"Ember run it's Draconum!" He shouted hoarsely as he struggled free of the sheets and to his feet.

Sure enough sitting cross legged on his bed was the monster in his human form. He looked perfectly relaxed and had a very amused expression on his face. Ember was standing in the door watching them strangely, she looked like she wanted to start laughing! He was way to weak to transform, but maybe he could...

'Distract me?' a voice echoed in his mind.

"Danny, you're awake!" Ember said running up to him and hugging him tightly. Too tightly, it hurt.

"Your hurting him, hatchling." Draconum said contently before Danny could say anything.

Ember stepped back and looked at him. "Yeah, he is gonna be sore for a while after what you did to him."

Draconum gave a low growl. "He did it to himself. I wasn't the one that jumped in front of the blast now was I?"

"What's going on?" Danny asked looking at Ember intently. He was sure this one some kind of illusion or trick or...

'I assure you it's not.' The voice said again. This time Danny recognized it as Draconum's.

"What?" He said out loud.

'It's not a dream. Nor is it a trick. I assure you.' Draconum said in his head.

"It's hard to explain, baby-pop, the Prophets took two days to explain it to us and get us to believe it but..." She looked at Draconum hopefully.

"Perhaps I can give him the short version." He stated simply.

Danny was looking between the monster and Ember. This had to be a trick...

'It is not.' Draconum's voice was firmer this time obviously losing patience, 'And stop referring to me as monster.'

"So you are reading my mind without my consent and you want me to be respectful" He fumed at the creature out loud.

'You can read my mind as well in case you haven't noticed!' The voice snapped, 'Or do you think I can talk to everyone telepathically?'

'So I can hear your voice because...' Danny thought.

'You are reading my mind.' Draconum finished the sentence for him.

"What's going on?" He asked anyone who cared to answer.

"We are soul bound, you and I." Draconum said simply. He sighed when Danny gave him a blank look.

"It means our souls are joined. If you die I die. Therefore I cannot destroy the world because in doing so I would destroy you and by that, myself."

"What?" Danny asked dumbfounded.

Draconum looked at him. "I cannot bring the end of the universe without destroying myself now and no matter what there must always be shadow if nothing else. Therefore my hands are tied, the universe must endure and I do not have to be cursed to eternal darkness. In other words you saved me from myself along with all creation."

Ember nodded. He stared at the mons... at Draconum for a moment.

"What do you mean we are soul bound." He asked.

Draconum scowled and Danny realized he could feel Draconum's annoyance. He also realized Draconum had misunderstood his question.

"I mean what does it mean. Besides the whole if I die you die thing and the talking in my head."

Draconum blinked then cocked his head to the side like a lizard. "We can feel each others emotions and feeling as well as strong physical sensations like pain or..." he looked pointedly at Ember who blushed and began tracing Danny's chest with her hand, "We can also sense each others position no matter how far we will always be able to tell which direction the other is in. Our power is shared in close proximity to each other to top it off. There is probably more, but so far thats all I have noticed."

"How did this happen?"

"When you jumped in front of Ember to block that blast I shot, you were in your human form." He said as if that explained it.

"What does that have to do with it?"

"Everything, hatchling! That blast was meant to destroy a soul, a pure soul without any flesh attached. When it hit you in your human form it did indeed rip a part of your soul off, but then it backlashed to me and fused your soul with mine."

Danny stared at him a moment. Then something occrued to him. "That man in my dream... that memory... it was you wasn't it?" Draconum nodded sadly.

Danny couldn't help staring at Draconum for a few seconds. Draconum stared right back and Danny felt his mind, like something just beyond his reach. Ember coughed and both of them looked at her.

"We should probably go down and tell everyone you're up. Can you walk Danny?"

Danny tried to walk forward and nearly fell on his face. He felt an arm wrap around his shoulder and steady him. He looked, expecting Ember, but instead Draconum's eyes looked back.

"If you fall and break your nose, I feel it too you know." He said simply. Danny nodded as Draconum helped him out his bedroom door and down the stairs.

"Well if it isn't the whelp." Skulkers voice met his ears and he grinned as the tech ghost came into view. He took in the scene in his living room. Skulker, Technus, and his father were all sitting together looking over some kind of blueprint. His mother and Jazz were talking to Johnny and his shadow. What caught his eye were the four winged figures looking at them now. They looked liked mini Draconums when he was transformed, but their wings were feathered instead of bat like.

As they came down the steps the rest of the way Danny noticed each one was a little different. One seemed to have a scowl permanently on its face and stood like it was ready to attack anything that moved, another seemed thoughtful or sad and stood in almost a hunch, another was rocking back and forth on it's clawed feet happily and it waved at him haphazardly, the last looked... blank, like it had no emotion at all.

'The prophets.' Draconum said in his head.

'Prophets?' Danny thought back but didn't get an answer.

"Danny Phantom may I introduce you to the four Prophets of Atlantis." Draconum said. "Rage," He indicated the one that looked ready to fight, "Sorrow," The sad one, "Envy," The one that looked happy, "And Sin," the blank looking one, "Prophets meet Danny Phantom. They are the ones that kept us alive."

"My lords." All four prophets said and bowed their heads respectfully. Danny bowed back not knowing what else to do.

"H-hey." He muttered. Draconum chuckled at his expense. Someone clapped him on the back.

"Whats up little dude? You gave us one hell of a scare earlier!" He turned to see Johnny standing behind him.

He grinned and gave an uncaring shrug causing the ghost to laugh. He felt his weight shift and looked to his side. Ember had replaced Draconum as his walking aid as Draconum was now talking quietly with the Prophets. Danny looked back at Ember who smiled up at him, her fiery hair dancing.

The Prophets nodded and vanished as Draconum turned back to them.

"What happens now?" Danny asked.

Draconum shrugged and headed for the door. Danny and Ember followed, everyone else stayed behind and waited. This was something private and they all knew it.

Draconum stepped outside and looked up at the sky. He closed his eyes and Danny could feel the sensation too. Like he was seeing the world with his eyes after being blind for centuries, or like he could finally feel human again after only being able to feel like a monster, or like he could finally see the light after such a long time of being trapped in darkness. It nearly brought tears to Danny's eyes as he realized what it was he was feeling from the ancient creature. It was freedom, freedom from his curse.

"What will you do now?" Danny asked quietly.

Draconum's shape shifting into his dragon form. "I..." He said softly turning to Danny and Ember, his eyes burning happily, Danny could of sworn he saw a tear fall down Draconum's face, "I will live my life... I will live my life free of the darkness at last." He turned and launched into the clear night sky. He faded from view almost instantly, but Danny could still feel him in the back of his mind, he could feel the pure joy of freedom at last.

He felt Ember squeeze his waist and looked at her. She was gazing at him lovingly, her eyes full of happiness and hope, her fiery blue hair dancing. He smiled back at her and pulled her close. He kissed her under the clear starry sky, under the bright shining moon, and felt Draconum smile in his mind.

'The end of an age,' Draconum whispered in his mind, 'is simply the beginning of the next. This is my gift to you, young one, to repay your gift to me. Until we meet again, fare well... little brother...'


	19. The End

- Authors Notes -

**Me:** Well I guess that it everybody! Thanks for reading and remember to give a review! I can't improve unless you tell me what is right or wrong you know.

**Danny:** What thats it? Just like that?

**Me:** ... Well yeah i guess...

**Danny:** Thats crap! I wanted to know what happens afterward! I mean Drac is free now isn't he, what is going to happen to him?!

**Me:** I don't...

**Ember:** And what about me and Danny, huh? I want to know what happens between us after all this goes down!

**Me:** Well I suppose...

**Danny and Ember:** Yeah? You suppose what?

**Me:** I suppose I could write a sequel... but, I mean, Drac has to agree...

**Draconum:** I suppose I wouldn't mind... just one condition...

**Me:** ...I ain't going to like this am I?

**Draconum:** ...You let me eat that dog of yours...

**Me:** You have to be kidding! Can't you just eat one of my sisters?!

**Draconum:** No...

**Ember:** Come on Dracy just say yes so you can be in another story with me and Danny!

**Draconum:** You two just want to make out some more...

**Danny and Ember:** What?!

**Draconum:** Heh heh heh... never mind Dragoon I will do it for free. These two amuse me to no end with their foolishness!

**Me:** Guess that settles it then folks. Go check out Beyond the Shadows the sequel to The Overlord of Shadows and watch as Danny, Ember, and Draconum meet all new enemies and clash with old foes!

**Disclaimer Guy:** The Author of this story does not own or claim to own Danny Phantom or any other Danny Phantom characters portrayed in this story. He does, however claim he owns Draconum so nobody use him without asking!

**Me:** Holy freaking God! How the hell did you get in my house?!

**Disclaimer Guy:** You left your door open and...

**Me:** I don't care! Draconum get him!!

**Draconum:** Looks like I will be having fresh meat for dinner after all!

**Disclaimer Guy:** Oh god no! Some out there please help me I was just doing my... AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!

**Me:** MUAHA MUAHAHAHAHAHA MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!

**Ember:** Creepy...

**Danny:** No kidding...

**Ember:** I guess we should... um you know... practice kissing because knowing Dragoon321...

**Danny:** My place or yours?

**Ember: **Yours is closer...

**ROLL CREDITS!!!!**

Author: Dragoon321  
Idea From: Evangelion Lilith  
Editing: My Mother (Nobody laugh) and Evangelion Lilith  
Special Thanks To: My family for support and ideas, Evangelion Lilith for just being you, Kitsune6, Sapphire Wolf Master, Ice's Shadow, and superdork298 for being some of my very first reviewers and for all the positive feed back (thanks guys), and anyone else I forgot to mention that deserves their name up here...

**The End...  
For Now...**


End file.
